My Babysitter
by galaxymyeon
Summary: gatau, gabisa bikin summary... pokoknya baca aja dulu. kalo gasuka gausah baca, tapi kalo kepo ya orapopo /Krisho/Chanho/GS for Junmyeon & Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

**Shinhwa, ya Shinhwa. Betapa terkenalnya sekolah menengah atas tersebut di Korea. Semua anak orang kaya dan anak dari para pejabat sepertinya berkumpul menjadi satu disana. Tetapi juga ada beberapa anak yang bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya yang juga bersekolah disana. Ada yang mendapat bantuan dari orang lain, ada yang memang keluarganya banting tulang untuk memasukkan anak mereka ke sekolah ber-gengsi tersebut, dan ada juga siswa yang masuk disana karena kepintaran mereka dan mendapat beasiswa. Kim Junmyeon contohnya, gadis cantik bertubuh mungil itu bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, Ibunya hanya seorang pelayan 'senior' yang telah bekerja 10 tahun di kediaman keluarga kaya raya, Ayahnya sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu disebabkan karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, terkadang Junmyeon pun membantu Ibunya mencari uang dengan berjualan kue beras di pasar dekat rumahnya. Namun dengan semangat dan rajin belajar, Junmyeon menjadi siswa teladan dan diberi beasiswa untuk masuk Shinhwa.**

**Hari ini Junmyeon sedang mencari bahan materi di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama sahabatnya yang memang selalu satu kelompok bersamanya. "Junmyeon-****_ya_****, apakah kita dapat menggunakan ini sebagai bahan materinya?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah komik ****_Adventure Time_**** kepada Junmyeon dengan wajah yang cengengesan, "-_- Jongdae ****_please_****" jawab Junmyeon dengan wajahnya yang tidak heran lagi. Kim Jongdae, anak itu memang ****_moodmaker_**** dan sangat ****_attractive_****, dengan postur tubuh yang tidak jauh dengan Junmyeon (namun lebih tinggi Jongdae), berwajah ceria dan selalu menyunggingkan senyuman diwajahnya, orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa anak laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut bersuara merdu bak seorang superstar, maklum lah Ayah dari Jongdae merupakan seorang ****_composer_**** terkenal. "baiklah…" Jongdae pun kembali mengutak-atik rak buku yang ada didepannya. "bagaimana dengan ini Junmyeon-****_ah_****? Bukankah ini buku yang kita cari kemarin?" Tanya Jinri menghampiri Junmyeon yang sedang menulis pekerjaannya. "ah! Iya, akhirnya kita dapatkan buku ini. Ternyata ada disini-_-" jawab Junmyeon mengambil buku yang diberikan Jinri. Choi Jinri salah satu dari 3 sahabat terdekat-nya, rumah Jinri hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Junmyeon, bedanya rumah Jinri 8 kali lebih luas dari luas rumah Junmyeon. Mereka memang sudah bersahabat dari kelas 2 SMP, dan beda-nya lagi Jinri lebih tinggi dari pada Junmyeon yang imut-imut ini, Jinri sudah bisa dibilang tinggi untuk anak se-usianya. Junmyeon, Jinri, dan Jongdae telah berkumpul di meja yang ditempati Junmyeon tadi, "mari kita mulai~ ^^" kata Jongdae penuh semangat seperti anak TK. "tunggu!" cegah Junmyeon mengingat ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, "ada apa Junmyeon-_- kau mengagetkan ku!" kesal Jongdae, "Minseok? Kim Minseok dimana?" Junmyeon menengok kesana-kemari melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan bapao tersebut, "tadi dia bersamaku, tapi aku tidak tahu lagi dia kemana._." jawab Jinri. Sementara keheningan terjadi diantara mereka ber-3, "AHA!" kata ketiga manusia tersebut bersamaan, "tidak salah lagi…" Jongdae pun berjalan menghampiri satu rak yang sepertinya ada kerumunan siswi-siswi, "****_aigo_****-_-" Junmyeon ****_sweatdrop_**** mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Minseok. "permisi-permisi ****_Agasshi_****, saya ingin membawa tuan muda Kim pergi…" kata Jongdae layaknya ****_bodyguard_**** sembari menarik tangan Minseok dan menuju ke meja yang ditempati Jinri dan Junmyeon. "ada apa?" Tanya Minseok "kalian mengganggu ku saja-o-", "bisa tidak memberikan ****_fanservice_****-nya setelah kita mengerjakan tugas?-_- Minseok?" Tanya Junmyeon sedikit meledek, "aku tidak memberikan ****_fanservice_****, kau ini! memangnya aku apa-o-", "kau bapao ^O^" ledek Jongdae, "****_shikkeuro_****!-_-" kesal Minseok. Minseok memang memiliki banyak fans, terlebih fans kelas 3 yang semuanya wanita, Minseok sebenarnya adalah yang paling tua diantara mereka ber-4, namun karena wajahnya yang ****–****sangat****– ****_babyface_**** ia terlihat seperti anak kelas 2 SMP, tubuh mungil menambah kesan masih kanak-kanak pada dirinya. "yasudah mangkanya kita bereskan ini dulu supaya cepat dikumpulkan dan kita mendapat nilai ****_plus_****" kata Junmyeon. Minseok dan Jongdae pun duduk ditempat mereka, "****_noona-noona_**** mu sangat ****_possesive_**** ya Minseok, haha~" ledek Jinri.**

**"****bagaimana? Apa perwakilan dari OSIS sudah memberitahu Pembina tim basket tentang pertandingan basket lusa?" Tanya pria imut dengan rambut ****_blonde_****, "aku tidak tahu Sehun, kita bisa tanya Kris-****_hyung _****mengenai hal itu" jawab pria berkulit agak gelap pada pria imut yang dipanggil Sehun itu, "eumm~ benar juga… tapi Jongin, sepertinya kau sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi Kris-****_hyung _****jika berurusan dengan anak OSIS" kata Sehun sambil menyunggingkan tawaan pada Jongin si pria berkulit gelap itu, "****_anti-OSIS-hyung_****… haha~" Tawa keduanya menggelegar di koridor sekolah.**

**Sementara di dalam ruang ganti tim basket terdapat 3 orang yang sepertinya tengah berganti baju basket mereka menjadi seragam sekolah, "Luhan-****_hyung_****, ini punya siapa?" tanya pria jangkung yang memiliki lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti panda tetapi tetap terlihat ****_manly_**** sambil memegang segelas ****_bubble tea_****, "jangan Tao-****_ya_****, Sehun akan mengamuk jika kau meminumnya lagi…" jawab pria imut tapi tampan (?) yang bernama Luhan itu kepada panda bernama Tao a.k.a Zitao tadi, Zitao pun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut yang seketika meruntuhkan imagenya yang seram itu. "Kris, apa OSIS sudah mengkonfirmasi pertandingan basketnya?" tanya Luhan, "tidak tahu… aku malas berurusan dengan mereka…" jawab seseorang dengan suara ****_baritone_****-nya terdengar dingin namun seksi (?) dan terlihatlah Kris yang dimaksud Luhan setelah menutup pintu lokernya, tubuh yang tingginya mungkin telah melampaui batas normal, wajah yang dingin namun tampan, dengan mata yang akan mengintimidasi setiap orang yang menatapnya. "Kris, kau ini kan kapten tim basket… kenapa tidak kau tanya saja? Berhentilah bersikap dingin… aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di otakmu-_-" kata Luhan pada Kris yang notabene dia lebih tua daripada Kris oleh karena itu dia berani berbicara seperti itu pada Kris. Bagaimana dengan orang lain? Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang berani, Kris adalah penguasa, anak orang paling kaya, memiliki jabatan sebagai ****_Kingka_**** sekolah, terlebih dengan penampilannya yang dingin yang membuat semua orang segan untuk berurusan dengannya. "berhentilah memberiku petuah Lu-****_ge_****…" jawab Kris dingin, dan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sifat Kris yang Luhan pikir mungkin dari Kris masih berada di dalam rahim sudah memiliki sifat dingin seperti itu. Akhirnya mereka ber-tiga (Kris, Luhan, Zitao) pergi menuju kantin setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Sampailah mereka ber-tiga dimeja yang ternyata sudah ada Sehun dan Jongin disana, meja yang di-khusus-kan untuk geng yang sangat popular tersebut, meja itu tentu saja berbeda daripada meja yang lain. "kalian sudah disini…" kata Luhan. "kalian belum ada yang memesan makanan?" tanya Zitao memecah keheningan setelah 3 menit mereka ber-lima terdiam, "aku kenyang…" jawab Sehun, "memangnya kau makan apa bodoh?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah -_- karena sedari tadi dia yang bersama Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat Sehun memakan apapun, "aku sarapan tadi… dan jangan menyebutku bodoh, dasar hitam…" dan Jongin hanya kesal mendengar jawaban Sehun, Zitao terkakak geli, Kris diam saja sembari mengedarkan matanya melihat seluruh isi kantin, "hentikanlah kalian ****_baka_****…" omel Luhan, tiba-tiba Kris berdiri dan hendak berjalan namun terhenti sejenak dengan pertanyaan Sehun "kau mau kemana ****_hyung_****?", "membeli makan…" jawab Kris seadanya lalu kembali berjalan. "aku sepertinya belum melihat Bora-****_noona_**** hari ini…" kata Zitao, "tadi aku melihat dia sedang di ruang ****_cheerleaders_****…" jawab Jongin, "kalian sudah tahu pertandingan nanti? Apa ada berita dari pihak OSIS?" tanya Luhan, "kami tidak tahu ****_hyung_****… aku kira OSIS memberitahu kepada Kris-****_hyung_**** atau padamu…" jawab Kai, Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti.**

**Bel masuk berbunyi, semua siswa pun masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. "anak-anak! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****, di kelas XI-2 memang sangat berisik jika guru belum ada yang datang, terlebih lagi disana ada ****_Tuan-Kim-Jong-Dae_****. Setelah mereka sudah terdiam Lee-****_seonsaengnim_**** memberi pengumuman yang akan membuat keadaan kelas kembali berisik, "karena Yoo-****_seonsaengnim_**** sedang sakit, dan guru Ekonomi hanya aku dan Yoo-****_seonsaengnim_****, maka kalian akan disatukan dengan kelas XI-6. Kita akan belajar di ruang MultiMedia" lanjut Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****. Dan tak lama pun kelas kembali ramai dengan suara bahagia dari para gadis, "****_aigo_****! Bukankah itu kelasnya Kris?", "astaga aku akan sekelas dengan Kris! *Q*", "apakah aku sudah cantik?", "apa tadi kau melihat Luhan juga?", "Yoo-****_seonsaengnim_****, kau janganlah cepat sembuh…" begitulah beberapa celotehan bahagia (?) dari wanita-wanita kelas XI-2 karena dapat satu kelas dengan sang Kingka dan tim inti basket lainnya. Terkecuali… gadis yang sedari tadi melihat sekelilingnya, "jahat sekali mereka sampai mendoakan Yoo-****_seonsaengnim_**** tidak cepat sembuh-_- keterlaluan" kata Junmyeon tidak percaya, "maklum lah, mereka akan sekelas dengan sang pujaan hati…" balas Jongdae, "ya tapi tidak sampai berbicara yang tidak-tidak… memangnya Kris sangat begitu berharga sampai mereka****– ****ah~ sudahlah lupakan…" lanjut Junmyeon, "kau saja yang tidak normal…" tiba-tiba saja Minseok mendapat bogem mentah dari Junmyeon, "yak!****_ Appo_**** T_T" Minseok terus meringis, "apa maksudmu aku tidak normal eoh?-_-" Junmyeon yang tidak terima disebut tidak normal pun mengamuk (?) "aku… aku… aku menyukai pria! Kau tahu itu bapao!", "iya iya… aku kan hanya bercanda –o-" menyerahlah kau Minseok.**

**"****kenapa ruang MultiMedia terasa jauh sekaliiii~~ ugh~" keluh Jinri, "kau jalan yang cepat mangkanya…" Junmyeon pun menarik tangan Jinri agar berjalan lebih cepat. "Junmyeon-****_ssi_****, Jinri-****_ssi_****! Cepat masuk!" titah Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****. "ayo cepat Jinri-****_ya_****… kita sudah disuruh masuk, atau kutinggalkan kau…", "huh~ jahat sekali kau…" Jinri dan Junmyeon pun masuk ke ruangan yang kira-kira telah diisi oleh 47 orang termasuk mereka berdua dan Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****. "Junmyeon! Jinri! Disini!" panggil Jongdae sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah orang yang dipanggil. Jinri dan Junmyeon pun duduk di bangku yang telah di ****_order_**** (?) oleh Jongdae dan Minseok. "kenapa disebelah kanan dan di depan ku tidak ada yang menempati? Padahal kan tempatnya di depan… lebih jelas ke layar._." dasar Junmyeon, tidak tahu sekolahnya yang sudah ia tempati selama 2 tahun ini, "****_aigo_****~ Junmyeon, apa kau tidak melihat siapa yang belum datang? Tentu saja untuk ditempati oleh****—" ****tiba-tiba saja ucapan Jongdae terpotong oleh kedatangan seorang manusia yang ****_handsome-overload_**** dan disusul oleh 3 manusia yang ****_handsome-overload_**** lainnya. "ah! Kris, Luhan, Sehun, Jongin… cepatlah duduk di tempat kalian…" kata Lee-****_seonsaengnim_**** setelah menyadari kehadiran 4 ring basket berjalan tersebut ****–****sebenarnya hanya 3 karena Luhan bisa dibilang hanya setengah tiang****– ****setelah itu mereka ber-4 pun mengambil tempat duduk yang telah tersedia. Naasnya, yang duduk di sebelah kanan Junmyeon adalah Kris. "baiklah anak-anak! Kalian sudah tahu alasan kalian disatukan dan aku akan mulai pembelajaran! Buka buku paket kalian halaman 126… disana dijelaskan tentang Jurnal umum dan…" bla~ bla~ bla~ begitu dan seterusnya Lee-****_seonsaengnim_**** memberi pelajaran. "membosankan~ Ekonomi harusnya ditiadakan dibumi ini…" gumam seseorang, dengan ragu-ragu Junmyeon menengokkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, ke arah orang yang bergumam ****–****Kris, "****_jeogiyo_****?" tanya Junmyeon pelan, namun yang ditanya hanya menatap meremehkan ke arah Junmyeon. Dengan tampang tidak percaya, Junmyeon pun kembali mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah ****layar****, "cih~ sombong sekali…" gerutu Junmyeon, "aku mendengar itu…" kata Kris dengan suara beratnya sembari memberi tatapan datar kepada Junmyeon yang langsung menengok setelah mendengar ucapan Kris, Junmyeon yang ditatap dengan tatapan yang Kris berikan pun merasa merinding dan cepat-cepat kembali memperhatikan layar. "baiklah… kerjakan soal yang ada di layar di buku kalian masing-masing, nanti setelah selesai aku akan memanggil salah satu diantara kalian untuk mengerjakannya di depan… jadi intinya kalian semua harus mengerjakannya dan mengumpulkannya setelah jam pelajaran selesai…" perintah Lee-****_seonsaengnim_**** kepada murid-murid, ada yang gugup, ada yang malas menulis, ada yang senang diberi perintah seperti ini. Junmyeon dengan cekatan segera mengerjakan soal yang diberikan, mengerjakannya secara rinci, "Junmyeon-****_ya_****, Beban Gaji itu debet atau kredit?" tanya Minseok, tanpa melihat ke arah Minseok dan sembari menulis, dengan cepat Junmyeon menjawab "jika ditambah maka debet, tapi jika dikurang menjadi kredit…", "baiklah terima kasih…". "astaga Junmyeon, aku tidak mengerti T_T" keluh Jongdae. Seperti biasa, sebelum Lee-****_seonsaengnim_**** memberi perintah untuk berhenti tetapi Kim Junmyeon sudah selesai mengerjakan. Sembari menunggu perintah Lee-****_seonsaengnim_**** untuk berhenti, Junmyeon melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat Kris yang berada di sampingnya tidak mengerjakan soal yang diberikan hanya melihat ke arah bukunya sambil memainkan pensil, "apa?" tanya Kris dengan tiba-tiba membuat Junmyeon sedikit ****_sport_**** jantung siang ini, ****_'ketus sekali'_**** batin Junmyeon "kau tidak mengerjakan?" tanya Junmyeon dengan nada yang tidak kalah datar, sedikit kaget memang dengan pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba dari Kris tadi, tapi Junmyeon mencoba menutupinya. "apa pedulimu…" lagi, Kris menjawab dengan kalimat yang tidak manusiawi (?) Junmyeon mulai hilang kesabaran dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jinri yang sedang menulis. ****_'MENYEBALKAN! .'_**** rutuk Junmyeon dalam hati. "baiklah… selesai! Dan sekarang aku akan menyuruh… eum… Junmyeon! Silahkan kerjakan didepan…" panggil Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****. Tanpa di sangka-sangka, Junmyeon yang biasanya langsung menanggapi jika dipanggil tapi sekarang ia terlihat sedang sibuk menggerutu menghadap Jinri. "Junmyeon, kau dipanggil…" kata Jinri namun sia-sia, "Kim Junmyeon~" Junmyeon pun menengok ke arah Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****, "y- ya- ya ****_seonsaengnim_****?" tanya Junmyeon terbata-bata, "kemari dan kerjakan soal ini…" titah Lee-****_seonsaengnim_****, "ba- ba- baik…" Junmyeon pun turun dan mengerjakan soal dengan benar, yaa seperti biasa bagaimana si juara umum itu mengerjakan soal-soal lain. Tanpa disadari, seseorang terus memperhatikan Junmyeon dengan dalam dan tanpa seseorang itu sadari ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.**

**Setelah kelas bubar dan murid-murid berhamburan keluar, Junmyeon terus saja ingat dengan kelakuan ketus dari seorang Kris Wu, dan terus saja menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kelas bersama 3 orang yang lainnya, "menyebalkan sekali! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal dia dan dia sudah berbicara tidak sopan padaku! Dasar ****_angry bird!_****" gerutu Junmyeon. melihat perubahan ****_mood_**** Junmyeon, ketiga temannya pun ****–****yakni, Jongdae, Jinri, dan Minseok****– ****terlihat bingung, "kau kenapa Junmyeon?._." tanya Minseok, "kau belum mengerjakan PR?" tanya Jongdae, "kau kenapa Junmyeon-****_ya_****? Sepertinya dari tadi kau tidak fokus._." tanya Jinri yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pelampiasan gerutuan (?) Junmyeon, sedari mereka berada di ruang MultiMedia bersama dengan kelas XI-6. Junmyeon tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya yang lantas membuat ketiga temannya yang lain ikut berhenti, "aku bingung kenapa murid-murid wanita menyukai si Kris itu, wajahnya seram, sombong, dan kalau bicara sangatlah tidak sopan. Mereka benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat-_-" gerutu Junmyeon, "dia memang kelihatan dingin sih, wajahnya juga sepertinya tidak pernah tersenyum…" tambah Jongdae, "memangnya kau habis diapakan oleh Kris sampai kau menggerutu tentang dia seperti itu?" tanya Minseok menyelidik Junmyeon, "yaa tidak di apa-apakan sih, tapi tadi sewaktu di ruang MultiMedia aku hanya bertanya pada dia dan dia… ah sudahlah! Hal itu sangat menyebalkan untuk diingat… ayo ke kelas saja!" kebiasaan Kim Junmyeon jika berbicara tidak diselesaikan, "memangnya dia menjawab apa? Ayolah beri tahu aku Junmyeonie~" paksa Jinri, "lupakan!" jawab Junmyeon dan berjalan cepat mendahului yang lain dan tiba-tiba saat di persimpangan koridor…**

**BRUKKK!**

**Junmyeon menabrak seseorang (tiang) dan menjatuhkan semua buku yang ada di tangannya dan juga membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. "astaga Junmyeon!" teriak Jongdae dan langsung berlari sambil disusul Minseok dan Jinri menghampiri Junmyeon yang terduduk di lantai, "aduh~ T_T" ringis Junmyeon mencoba memunguti buku-bukunya yang sudah terlebih dahulu diambil oleh si penabrak, "kau itu kalau jalan lihat pakai ma****–" ****ucapan Junmyeon terpotong setelah melihat seperti apa yang menabraknya.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_maaf ya lama update dan banyak banget kesalahan-,,-_

_Chapter 2_

"kau itu kalau jalan lihat pakai ma–" ucapan Junmyeon terpotong setelah melihat seperti apa yang menabraknya, "maafkan aku… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si tersangka (?) penabrak Junmyeon yang ternyata seorang pria berpostur tinggi dengan suara berat sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Junmyeon pun menyambut tangan si penabrak lalu berdiri sembari sedikit mengangguk menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa, "Chanyeol?" sapa Minseok

setelah tiba di TKP, "ah~ Minseok-_hyung_…" balas si penabrak Junmyeon yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu, "kau tidak apa-apa Junmyeon?" tanya Jongdae, Junmyeon hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, "kau kapan pulang?" tanya Minseok lupa dengan niatnya mengapa dia berlari menghampiri Junmyeon tadi, "tadi malam _hyung_…" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas di wajahnya, dan Chanyeol pun kembali fokus pada korban tabraknya –Junmyeon, "kau tidak apa… Junmyeon-_ssi_? Maafkan aku terlalu terburu-buru…" tanya Chanyeol khawatir sambil memegang pundak Junmyeon, "a- aku- aku ti- tidak apa, maafkan aku juga tidak berhati-hati…" jawab Junmyeon terbata-bata, "baiklah kalau begitu… eumm~ maaf aku permisi dulu… _hyung_, _chingudeul_, Junmyeon-_ssi_… _annyeong_~" pamit Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan ke-4 anak manusia yang tengah memperhatikan kepergian Chanyeol sampai menghilang terhalang tembok, kembali ke pemeran utama kita –Junmyeon. "kau kalau jalan jangan _gegabah_ mangkanya Kim-_agasshi_…" omel Minseok, "yasudah ayo kita ke kelas…" ajak Jinri, tapi hanya Minseok dan Jongdae yang mengikuti langkah Jinri. Menyadari hal tersebut, ketiganya pun berhenti, "Junmyeon! ayo!" Jongdae pun menarik tangan Junmyeon.

"Minseok-_ah_, kau mengenal yang menabrakku tadi?" tanya Junmyeon memainkan sedotan di gelas _vanilla_ _milkshake_-nya, dengan keadaan mulut penuh dengan makanan Minseok menjawab dengan anggukan, "memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minseok, "namanya siapa?" tanya Junmyeon dengan polosnya, tidak melihat raut wajah tidak percaya dari ketiga temannya jika Junmyeon menanyakan hal semacam itu, "_ommona_ Kim Junmyeon~ kau tidak mengenal ketua OSIS sekolah kita?" tanya Jinri dengan ketidak percayaannya, "dasar kudet-_-" gumam Minseok, "kau habis tersesat dari goa mana Junmyeon?" tanya Jongdae. Kim Junmyeon memang keterlaluan, tidak mengetahui siapa ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, "memangnya dia ketua OSIS ya?._." tanya Junmyeon dengan… entahlah harus dibilang polos atau bodoh. "huft~ _geurae_… Junmyeon-_ssi_, yang tadi menabrakmu adalah ketua OSIS sekolah kita, namanya Park Chanyeol, kelas XI-3, rumahnya di _Gangnam_, umurnya 17 tahun… mengerti?" jelas Jongdae. "oooh~ namanya Park Chanyeol… hihi~" gumam Junmyeon sembari melamun dan sesekali senyum, "apa?" tanya Jongdae, "hah? Tidak…" sadar Junmyeon dari lamunannya, "tapi Minseok-_ah_ bagaimana kau bisa mengenal dia? Dan dia memanggilmu _hyung_… apa kalian adik-kakak?" lanjut Junmyeon. "iya… benar juga _hyung_… bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongdae yang juga baru menyadari hal itu, "ah iya… baru Jinri yang tahu ya? Aku kira kalian sudah tau…" kata Minseok, "Chanyeol itu saudara jauhku, aku juga bertemu dengannya hanya di sekolah saja dan itu juga jarang… rumah kami juga berjauhan…", Junmyeon dan Jongdae pun ber-oh ria dan kembali menghajar makanan mereka.

"aku pulang~ ^^" teriak Junmyeon setelah masuk kedalam rumahnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang tidak terlalu besar mengingat rumah Junmyeon yang ukurannya sangat sederhana, namun tetap terlihat nyaman. "ah~ Myeonie… kau sudah pulang… bagaimana di sekolah?" tanya Ibu Junmyeon –Kim Jungah, menghampiri anaknya dan ikut duduk disamping Junmyeon. Mandengar pertanyaan Ibunya, Junmyeon kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi selama di sekolah tadi, sejenak ia mengingat bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol sembari menunjukkan raut wajah yang senang, namun tiba-tiba raut wajah Junmyeon berubah menjadi raut wajah suram, yang membuat Ibunya bingung. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang membuat raut wajah Junmyeon dari berseri-seri menjadi kesal, yaa~ karena mengingat kejadian di ruang MultiMedia bersama Kris tadi. "hih! Menyebalkan…" gerutu Junmyeon, "siapa yang menyebalkan hm?" tanya Ibunya dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan Junmyeon, "tadi itu ada orang sombong berwajah mirip _angry bird_ yang sangat tidak sopan…" jawab Junmyeon, Ibu Kim hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban putrinya yang sedang _badmood_, "sudahlah… jangan dihiraukan, lebih baik kau mandi dulu lalu kita makan… sana~" titah Ibu Kim, "_ne eomma~_" Junmyeon lalu beranjak ke kamarnya membawa tas sekolahnya, sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi sang Ibu terlebih dahulu.

Junmyeon dan Ibunya melewatkan makan malam dengan khidmat, walaupun hanya berdua tetapi terasa sangat hangat. Malam itu Ibu Kim ingin berkata sesuatu pada Junmyeon, "Myeonie… Ibu ingin berbicara padamu…" kata Ibu Kim, "bicaralah Bu~ aku mendengarkan…". "begini Nak, mulai sekarang kau boleh berhenti berjualan kue beras…" kata Ibu Kim, "maksud Ibu?" tanya Junmyeon berhenti mengunyah makanannya, "maksud Ibu, kau boleh berhenti berjualan kue beras dan ikut Ibu bekerja di tempat Ibu bekerja…" jelas Ibu Kim. "_mwo_? (o.o) kerja apa Bu?" tanya Junmyeon –kaget, tentu saja. Mengingat Ibunya yang bekerja dari pagi sampai sore, dan Junmyeon akan bekerja di tempat Ibunya bekerja? Bagaimana dia bisa sekolah!

Ibu Kim terkekeh melihat reaksi Junmyeon, "jangan terlalu kaget seperti itu… kau bekerja sepulang sekolah, seperti halnya kau berjualan kue beras…" jelas Ibu Kim seperti tahu apa yang ada di otak anaknya, "memangnya kerja apa Bu?" tanya Junmyeon, "_babysitter_…" jawab Ibu Kim.

Hari ini dikelas terlihat Junmyeon sedang melamun di saat jam istirahat, memikirkan apakah ia akan menerima tawaran Ibunya untuk bekerja di kediaman keluarga konglomerat yang ditempati Ibunya bekerja. Terlalu memikirkan memang, karena bekerja sebagai _babysitter_ sangatlah menyita waktu dan tidak seperti berjualan kue beras seperti biasanya yang bebas tidak ada jadwal, jika Junmyeon menerima bekerja sebagai _babysitter_, ia akan bekerja selama 4 hari per-minggu. Bagaimana dia bisa belajar? Pikirnya. "Junmyeon?", "AAAK!" teriak Junmyeon. "apa-apaan kau Jongdae?! Mengagetkanku!-_-" bagimana tidak kaget, Kim Jongdae itu memunculkan wajahnya secara tiba-tiba tepat didepan wajah Junmyeon disaat Junmyeon sedang melamun. Ada-ada saja.

"kau kenapa melamun terus sedari tadi?" tanya Jinri mendudukan dirinya di depan Junmyeon. Bagaimana dengan Jongdae? Ayolah, dia sedang ber-_joking_ ria kembali bersama anak lain dikelas ini. "huff~ aku bingung Jinri-_ah_…" jawab Junmyeon, "bingung? Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon, "aku akan bekerja…" jawab Junmyeon, "lalu?" Jinri penasaran, "menjadi _babysitter_… u_u" lanjut Junmyeon. Sementara Jinri hanya ber O.O ria, "dimana?" tanya Jinri kepo, "ditempat Ibuku bekerja…" jawab Junmyeon. "yasudah ikut saja…" kata Minseok ikut _nimbrung _tanpa memberhentikan kegiatan membaca komiknya, "tapi…" jawab Junmyeon setengah, "tapi apa Junmyeon? Kalau kau menerimanya kan lumayan, lebih membantu Ibumu…" sergah Minseok yang muncul sikap dewasanya, sementara Jinri hanya mengangguk. "hmm… baiklah… akan aku fikirkan lagi…" jawab Junmyeon pasrah.

Sendirian, ya… Junmyeon hanya sendirian sekarang menuju perpustakaan, bagaimana dengan sahabatnya yang lain? Mereka sedang dititah Park-_seonsaengnim_ untuk membantu memeriksa tugas-tugas anak kelas X sebagai hukuman karena mengobrol saat pelajaran Geografi tadi. Disaat Junmyeon terus berjalan sampai akhirnya…

BRUGH!

Junmyeon menabrak sebuah tiang listrik berjalan –kiranya- sampai terhuyung kebelakang dan segeralah ditangkap oleh si tiang listrik tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kris. Kontak mata pun tidak dapat dihindari. Luhan, Jongin, dan Sehun yang sedang bersama Kris pun terdiam, sampai akhirnya…

BRUGH!

"ouch!" Kris secara tiba-tiba melepas dekapannya pada pinggang Junmyeon sampai bokong Junmyeon mencium lantai koridor, "_aigo_~" kaget Jongin namun Kris langsung menampilkan wajahnya yang dingin seperti biasa, tidak ada ekspresi merasa khawatir ataupun ekspresi lain lalu berjalan diikuti oleh Luhan, Jongin, dan Sehun meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih meringis. Tiba-tiba…

BUGH!

Junmyeon memukul kepala Kris dengan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal yang ada ditangannya. "dasar _pabbo_! Kenapa kau menjatuhkanku! Dasar tiang listrik bodoh!" murka Junmyeon lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang sekarang malah meringis kesakitan sembari memegang kepalanya. Sementara Luhan, Jongin, dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat adegan ayo-memukul-kepala-Kris tadi, "akhirnya ada juga yang berani padamu _hyung_… hahaha~" tawa Sehun dan Jongin meledak, "diam kalian!" omel Kris, "lucu sekali gadis itu haha~" Luhan pun ikut meledek Kris, "_shit_! Awas saja kalau bertemu lagi…" gerutu Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang masih tertawa.

Sekarang Junmyeon sudah berada di dalam perpustakaan, dagunya ia topang di meja dengan buku yang terbuka berdiri didepan wajahnya, sehingga setiap orang yang ada didepannya tidak dapat melihat wajah Junmyeon karena tertutup oleh buku. Junmyeon bukannya membaca malah terus menyumpahi Kris, "menyebalkan sekaliiii!" rutuknya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, mengingat dia berada di perpustakan –tempat yang disediakan untuk membaca dengan tenang dan bukan untuk berteriak, bahkan raja sekalipun tidak diizinkan untuk berteriak. "dasar orang aneh!", "_angry bird_!", "tiang listrik!", "alien!", "es batu!", "kulkas berjalan!", "dasar vampire!" kata-kata tersebut terus keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Junmyeon tanpa henti. "kau baik-baik saja?", "dasar tu–" rutukan Junmyeon terhenti setelah ia mendengar ada orang yang menginterupsi omelannya, '_siapa sih!'_ batin Junmyeon, "aku tidak ba–" jawaban Junmyeon terpotong setelah melihat orang yang menginterupsinya, "Junmyeon-_ssi_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol orang yang tadi mengganggu kegiatan ayo-omeli-Kris nya Junmyeon. "a… aku- aku baik- aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Junmyeon dengan wajah yang sangat tidak cantik (bengong), Chanyeol hanya membalas jawaban Junmyeon dengan senyuman, matilah kau Junmyeon melihat senyuman itu. "boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Chanyeol meminta persetujuan dari singa yang sudah mulai jinak melupakan Kris itu. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk memperbolehkan, akhirnya Chanyeol pun mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Junmyeon. Hening, ya hening… sudah 5 menit mereka (Junmyeon – Chanyeol) tidak mengeluarkan suara, Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Junmyeon, dan yang diperhatikan pun salah tingkah sambil bergerak dengan gelisah. "berhenti melihatku seperti itu…" akhirnya Junmyeon membuka suara, Chanyeol tertawa kecil "kau lucu Junmyeon-_ssi_…"

TBC

_chapter ini banyak bakbukbakbuk yaa~ wqwqwq~_


	3. Chapter 3

_ini chapter 3 nya..._

_Chapter 3_

"kau lucu Junmyeon-ssi…"

BLUSH~

Wajah Junmyeon terlihat seperti warna pantat babi sekarang, malu, senang, bercampur aduk menjadi satu ditambah dengan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat, tidak seperti biasanya. Memang sudah banyak orang yang telah memuji Junmyeon karena kepintaran, kesabaran –mungkin kesabaran Kim Junmyeon akan punah bila berhadapan dengan tiang listrik Kris, kebaikannya, keuletannya, semua orang memujinya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, seorang Chanyeol yang hanya mengkatakan kata-kata yang sangat-begitu-biasa membuat hati Junmyeon berdetak tak karuan, bertanggung jawablah kau Chanyeol.

"a- apa?" Junmyeon itu bodoh atau apa? berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya di tengah-tengah keadaan perpustakaan yang pastinya sangat hening, yang ada kau tambah malu Kim Junmyeon. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyuman, tidak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Nona Kim itu, "kau kenapa tadi? Sepertinya sedang tidak baik… kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun gara-gara Chanyeol aura kebencian Junmyeon kembali keluar. "itu… ada ring basket berjalan yang sangat menyebalkan yang sudah membiarkanku tersungkur di koridor, dasar tiang pabbo!" geram Junmyeon, namun Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan wajah bingungnya "ring… basket… berjalan?", dengan antusias Junmyeon menjawab "dia sangat menyebalkan Chanyeol-ssi, baru pertama kali dalam hidupku bertemu dengan alien seperti itu… sombong, dingin, tidak sopan, tetapi entah kenapa wanita-wanita disini bisa menyukainya, huh~" jelas Junmyeon panjang lebar, baru kali ini Junmyeon berbicara panjang seperti itu dan menurut Chanyeol itu sangatlah lucu, sehingga selama Junmyeon berbicara dia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Kris maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan, Junmyeon hanya ber O.O ria. "kau- kau tahu?" jawab Junmyeon dengan pertanyaan, "eumm… ya, aku mengenalnya tapi tidak dekat… dia memang dingin tapi kurasa dia orang yang baik jika berada di lingkungan keluarganya…" jawab Chanyeol. mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Junmyeon hanya menunjukkan wajah *O* 'bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu sementara keadaan yang sebenarnya sangatlah berbanding terbalik?' batin Junmyeon tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Junmyeon kembali bertanya "kau… tahu… dari… mana?", "secara psikologis… orang yang bersifat seperti itu di lingkungan sekolahnya, pasti memiliki sifat yang sangat baik di keluarganya" jawab Chanyeol yakin. sangat yakinkah kau Chanyeol?

'tidak salah dia menjadi ketua OSIS' batin Junmyeon salut, "oh iya~ kau sekelas dengan Minseok-hyung?" tanya Chanyeol, "iya… dan aku baru tahu kalau kau bersaudara dengannya" jawab Junmyeon, dan mereka pun tertawa kecil.

"AK! Pelan-pelan Bora…" rintih Kris, "ini sudah pelan Kris…" balas gadis semok yang sedang mengompresi kepala Kris itu. "kau habis berkelahi dengan apa sih?" tanya Bora yang berstatus sebagai pacar dari Kris itu, "haha~ dia habis dipu- OUCH! Appo T_T" jawaban Sehun terpotong setelah diinjak kakinya oleh Kris, "apa? Kalau bicara itu yang benar Oh Sehun…" tanya Bora, "a- aniya Bora-ssi… Sehun hanya tersedak…" kata Luhan, dan Sehun pun berpura-pura batuk. "tadi Kris-hyung terantuk meja saat mengambil pulpennya yang jatuh…" kata Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Bora yang tidak terjawab sedari tadi, 'anak pintar' batin Kris bangga dengan otak 1000 alasannya Jongin, "mwo? benarkah?" tanya Bora –lagi, "sudahlah hon, aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Kris, Bora pun kembali mengompres kepala si tiang listrik manja itu. "AW! Pelan-pelan hon… sakit…" rengek Kris seperti bayi, "iya-iya sayang…" jawab Bora. Luhan, Jongin, dan Sehun saling bertatapan, ingin sekali rasanya mereka muntah darah saat ini juga. Sabarlah kalian.

Jam 3 sore, waktunya murid-murid Shinhwa pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Di koridor menuju gerbang sekolah terlihat Junmyeon, Jinri, Jongdae, dan Minseok berjalan bersama. "besok aku mulai bekerja menjadi babysitter… bagaimana ini~ huft~ /,\" kata Junmyeon, "mwo? babysitter? Dimana?" tanya Jongdae yang belum tahu apa-apa, "di tempat Ibuku bekerja", Jongdae hanya ber-OH ria, "Junmyeon-ya… kau hanya menjaga anak balita saja, menyuapi makan dan mengajaknya main… apa itu susah?" tanya Minseok, "bukan itu… bagaimana kalau ak-" jawaban Junmyeon terpotong oleh ucapan Minseok, "tenang saja, kau masih bisa sekolah… Ibumu tidak mungkin menawarkanmu pekerjaan yang akan menghambat sekolahmu Junmyeon…", "yeokshi… Kim Minseok ( '-')b" kata Jinri, "iya-iya Minseok-oppa~" ledek Junmyeon, dan mereka pun tertawa.

Di depan gerbang sekolah Junmyeon tinggal sendiri setelah sebelumnya Jinri dijemput supir pribadinya, sebenarnya Jinri mengajak Junmyeon untuk pulang bersama, mengingat rumah mereka berdekatan tetapi Junmyeon menolaknya karena ia harus membeli bahan kebutuhan sehari-hari ia dan Ibunya. Saat Junmyeon sedang berjalan tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil Chevrolet Camero kuning (Bumbblebee) menghampirinya, saat si empunya mobil membuka jendela mobilnya terlihatlah seorang Kris yang sedang bersama Bora. Junmyeon hanya memutar bola matanya jengah 'ada apa dengan alien ini? Cih!' batin Junmyeon dan terus jalan sementara mobil Kris terus mengikutinya. "jalan kaki Junma-ya? Haha~" ledek Kris dan melajukan mobilnya secepat kilat sementara Junmyeon hanya mematung tidak percaya dengan wajah –o-. "sombong sekali manusia itu!", "Dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan~!" teriak Junmyeon. "kau apa-apaan tadi Kris?" tanya Bora yang bingung dengan kelakuan kekasih tiangnya itu, "nothing…" jawab Kris masih dengan wajah tersenyum, puas? Entahlah, Kris memang aneh. "memangnya dia siapa Kris? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Bora bertubi-tubi, Kris diam, bingung ingin menjawab apa pada kekasih semoknya ini, "dia… dia… teman SMP nya Sehun…" jawab Kris. Bora mulai curiga "bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Kau membuatku curiga Kris…", "sudahlah hon, jangan terlalu dipikirkan…" jawab Kris.

"aku pulang Bu~" kata Junmyeon, "bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Ibu Kim, "lebih menyebalkan dari kemarin… ini Bu belanjaannya, aku mau istirahat" jawab Junmyeon, 'anak ini kenapa jadi suram setiap hari?' batin Ibu Kim bingung.

Mengingat apa yang dilakukan Kris tadi, Junmyeon jadi sebal sendiri. Merutuki dirinya kenapa harus bertemu dengan si tiang listrik yang tampannya berlebihan itu, that's a destiny Myeon…

"maksud si tiang itu apa sih tadi aarrggh~! Menyebalkaaaaan~!" gerutu Junmyeon, "memangnya aku salah apa ke si tiang bodoh itu aish! ." lanjut Junmyeon. "Junmyeon~! Makan malam dulu~" teriak Ibu Kim memanggil anak semata wayangnya, "iya Bu…".

Sementara di kamar besar yang terletak di sebuah rumah yang lebarnya terlihat sama seperti lapangan sepak bola, terdapat pemuda yang sedang terlentang di kasur king size-nya sembari memainkan bola basket kesayangannya. "apa-apaan tadi aku?!" tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri, "kau bodoh sekali K! shit!" omel Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia agak menyesal telah meledek Junmyeon tadi, seperti anak kecil saja pikirnya. Kris terdiam sejenak, "ah! Itu pantas untuk dia karena telah memukul kepalaku dengan buku sialan itu!" Kris mengoceh sendiri dikamarnya, "kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si pendek itu? Cih!" gerutu Kris. dasar bodoh kau Kris, benci dan cinta itu tidak ada bedanya.

"Junmyeon~" panggil Ibu Kim saat Junmyeon sedang memakai sepatunya, "kenapa Bu?" tanya Junmyeon. Ibunya terlihat menuliskan sesuatu di kertas note kecil, tidak lama kemudian Ibu Kim memberikan note tersebut kepada Junmyeon, "alamat apa ini Bu?", "itu alamat tempat Ibu bekerja, setelah pulang sekolah kau langsung saja kesana, Ibu akan membawa baju ganti untukmu…" jawab Ibu Kim. Junmyeon baru mengingat bahwa tadi malam ia telah menerima ajakan Ibunya untuk bekerja menjadi babysitter di tempat Ibunya bekerja, dasar pelupa. "baiklah… aku sekolah dulu Bu~" salam Junmyeon tidak lupa mencium pipi Ibunya.

"Kris-hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun merasa aneh pada hyung-nya itu, "iya Kris, kau kenapa melamun terus sedari tadi?" timbal Luhan meminum segelas latte-nya. Mereka (Kris, Luhan, Sehun, Jongin) sedang berada di kantin sekarang, mengingat sudah waktunya istirahat. "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Kris, sebenarnya dia masih memikirkan kejadian mari-meledek-Junmyeon kemarin. Merasa agak-sedikit bersalah menurutnya, tetapi sepertinya ia memang merasa bersalah dilihat dari sikapnya pagi ini. "oh iya hyung, kemarin Bora-noona menelponku loh~" kata Sehun sambil memakan tteokbokki-nya, secara tidak sadar Kris langsung menengok ke arah Sehun. "wohoo~ ada apa Hun?" tanya si hitam Jongin, "dia bicara apa?" tanya Kris tidak percaya bahwa Bora-nya akan curiga sampai sejauh ini, tetapi yang ditanya hanya nyengir kuda, "Oh Sehun jawab aku…" kata Kris datar, seketika suasana menjadi mencekam, dengan merinding Sehun menjawab "dia bertanya apa aku memiliki teman SMP yang sekarang satu sekolah denganku atau tidak…", "kau jawab apa?" tanya Kris lagi, "tentu saja ada lah hyung~ aku juga masih sering bermain dengan mereka…" jawab Sehun bangga. Kris merasa tenang, untung saja kebohongannya pada Bora bisa dibuktikan. untuk sementara saja Kris…

"tapi hyung…" kata Sehun, Kris berhenti meminum cola cyder nya dan menatap pada Sehun, mengerti arti tatapan Kris, Sehun melanjutkan bicaranya "saat aku menjawab bahwa teman SMP-ku itu laki-laki, Bora-noona langsung menutup teleponnya._.", tak lama kemudian wajah Kris langsung berubah shock, ia harus berbicara apa pada Bora pikirnya. Kris langsung menenggak minumannya seperti orang yang sedang berada dalam masalah. Luhan dan Jongin hanya bertatap-tatapan tidak mengerti, sementara Oh Sehun sedang asik meminum bubble tea-nya. Kris bingung, sebenarnya ia tidak usah terlalu memikirkan masalah sepele seperti ini, kecuali ada alasan lain ia menjadi tidak tenang seperti sekarang. Tak lama, terlihat Junmyeon sedang memesan makanan dengan Jinri. "itu yeoja yang memukul kepalamu hyung…" kata Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah Junmyeon dengan dagunya, "aku tidak peduli…" jawab Kris, sementara Luhan, Jongin, dan Sehun menertawai Kris. Luhan berhenti tertawa "kau membencinya Kris?" tanya Luhan, "sangat…" jawab Kris, "dengan alasan?" Luhan menyidik Kris, namun Kris hanya diam saja, dia juga berfikir untuk apa dia membenci Junmyeon padahal gadis itu tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa pada Kris –terkecuali insiden memukul Kris dengan buku setebal 178 halaman. "hati-hati Kris, benci dan cinta itu perbedaannya sangatlah tipis, hampir tidak terlihat malah…" lanjut Luhan, Jongin dan Sehun meng-iya-kan sambil tersenyum aneh, "pernah dengar hyung? Kata-kata 'benci jadi cinta'? Itu bisa saja terjadi padamu hyung~" tambah Jongin, "kalian… berisik sekali…" kata Kris jengkel lalu pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan ketiga alien handsome-overload yang masih tertawa itu.

"Junmyeon, apa alasanmu membawa buku sebanyak itu saat makan ke kantin?-_-" tanya Minseok, "ah~ ini, tadi itu aku disuruh mengantarkan buku ini ke kantor guru, tapi Kang-seonsaengnim tidak ada, dan kalian mengajakku ke kantin, yasudah aku bawa saja._." jawab Junmyeon, Minseok hanya ber-Oh ria. "hari ini bukannya kau mulai menjadi babysitter Myeon?" tanya Jinri, "iya… nanti pulang sekolah aku langsung ke tempat itu…" jawab Junmyeon, "memangnya dimana?" tanya Jinri, "daerah Cheongdamdong, tadi aku baru diberi tahu alamatnya oleh Ibuku…", "itu daerah rumahku Myeon!" kata Jongdae antusias, "kalau begitu nanti pulang sekolah kau pergi denganku saja Myeon, daripada naik bus…" lanjut Jongdae, "eumm~ baiklah… tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Junmyeon, "ayolah~ tentu saja tidak… kau seperti pada orang lain saja…" jawab Jongdae, dibalas dengan anggukan dari Junmyeon. Tiba-tiba datang seorang siswa ber-name tag Kim Mina menghampiri meja yang ditempati Junmyeon dan kawan-kawan, "Junmyeon-ssi, kau dipanggil Kang-seonsaengnim…" kata Mina, "ah~ iya… gomawo Mina-ssi ^^" balas Junmyeon, "cheonma~ ^^" kemudian Mina pun pergi. "baiklah… aku pergi dulu ya…" kata Junmyeon sambil membawa buku-buku yang lumayan banyak –sangat banyak, "mau aku antar tidak?" tanya Jinri merasa kasihan melihat Junmyeon membawa buku sebanyak itu –sayangnya Junmyeon tidak suka dikasihani. "tidak usah, kau disini saja~" jawab Junmyeon kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantin menuju kantor guru. Saat berada di koridor didepan ruang OSIS ternyata ada Chanyeol sedang bersama anggota OSIS lainnya, yakni Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun, dan Joo Seohyun. Namun sepertinya Junmyeon tidak melihat karena terlalu fokus pada buku-buku yang ia bawa, berbanding dengan Chanyeol yang melihat Junmyeon kesusahan membawa buku, "ah~ kita bicarakan ini lain kali ya… aku ada perlu… annyeong~" kata Chanyeol, "K~ besok kita ada rapat OSIS, jangan lupa…" kata Yixing, Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan kembali mengejar Junmyeon. "itu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun, "tidak tahu…" jawab Yixing, "sudahlah, ayo masuk aku ingin memberi tahu kalian tentang undangan pertandingan basket… stasiun TV-nya baru mengkonfirmasikan tadi malam…" ajak Seohyun, "baiklah ayo…" balas Baekhyun dan mereka ber-3 pun masuk ke ruang OSIS.

"Junmyeon-ssi~ Junmyeon-ssi…" panggil Chanyeol, tidak lama kemudian Junmyeon pun berhenti dan berbalik namun terhalang oleh buku-buku jadi ia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "gwiyeopji…" gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, "sini aku bantu…" kata Chanyeol lalu mengambil alih setengah buku yang dibawa Junmyeon, "eo? Chanyeol-ssi? Ah~ gomawo…" kata Junmyeon, "sedang apa kau membawa buku sebanyak dan seberat ini Junmyeon-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol, "tadi aku disuruh Kang-seonsaengnim untuk membawa ini…" jawab Junmyeon, "tapi kau membawa buku-buku ini dari arah kantin… Kang-seonsaengnim mengajar di kantin?" canda Chanyeol, Junmyeon tertawa lepas "ehehe~ bukan begitu, itu cerita yang sangat panjang Chanyeol-ssi, dan itu membosankan…", "sebosan diajar oleh Kang-seonsaengnim kah? Kalau begitu aku tidak mau mendengarnya…" kata Chanyeol, dan mereka berdua pun tertawa dan bercanda di sepanjang koridor sampai akhirnya…

BRUGH!

Hari sial untuk Kim Junmyeon, sepertinya ia menabrak sebuah tiang listrik sampai akhirnya menjatuhkan semua buku yang ia bawa dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya juga. Reflex, Chanyeol membantu Junmyeon untuk berdiri dan memungut buku yang berjatuhan, "gwaenchana Junmyeon-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol, khawatir bila sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, "aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Junmyeon, "maafkan aku… aku sedang tidak fokus…" kata si penabrak Junmyeon sambil membantu memungut buku yang tersisa, "tidak ap-" ucapan Junmyeon terpotong saat melihat si penabrak yang diketahui adalah Kris.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

"_maafkan aku… aku sedang tidak fokus…" kata si penabrak Junmyeon sambil membantu memungut buku yang tersisa, "tidak ap-" ucapan Junmyeon terpotong saat melihat si penabrak yang diketahui adalah Kris._

CHAPTER 4.

Keduanya bengong, ah~ Tidak! Ketiganya terdiam. "kau… tidak… apa-apa?" tanya Kris hati-hati, namun bukannya jawaban yang diterima dari Junmyeon, Junmyeon malah menyambar buku yang dipegang Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol. "Junmyeon!" panggil Chanyeol, sejenak Kris dan Chanyeol bertatapan, dapat diprediksi arti tatapan Chanyeol menanyakan _'ada apa ini!?'_ dan tatapan Kris seperti yang menjawab _'bukan urusanmu!'_.

Lalu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Kris dan berlari mengejar Junmyeon. "Junmyeon-_ssi_~ kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol, "ah~ Chanyeol-_ssi_, maafkan aku meninggalkanmu… aku- aku- aku buru-buru sekali takut Kang-_seonsaengnim_ mencariku…" bukannya menjawab, Junmyeon malah meminta maaf. Chanyeol agak sedikit mengerti mengapa Junmyeon bersikap seperti itu saat bertemu Kris, mengingat curhatan-curhatan Junmyeon tentang _si-ring-basket-berjalan_ waktu di perpustakaan tempo hari. Sampailah mereka di kantor guru dan menaruh buku-buku tersebut di meja Kang-_seonsaengnim_ sang guru Sejarah,

"terima kasih Chanyeol-_ssi_, dan maaf soal tadi…" Junmyeon tersenyum,

"tidak apa-apa…" balas Chanyeol tidak lupa senyum manis mengembang disudut bibirnya.

"_shit_!" umpat Kris sambil melempar bola basketnya ke ubin lapangan sampai memantul sangat tinggi ke udara. Ya, tim basket sedang latihan sekarang. "kenapa aku seperti tadi?! Sialan!" lanjut Kris, "dan… kenapa Junmyeon bisa bersama Chanyeol!?", "mencurigakan…" gerutu Kris dan terus seperti itu sampai tidak menyadari ada empat pasang mata sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh dari pinggir lapangan, sepertinya para pemilik mata tersebut yang diketahui adalah Luhan, Zitao, Jongin, dan Sehun sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya Zitao,

"berkelahi dengan Bora?" tanya Luhan,

"karena apa?" tanya Jongin,

"selingkuh mungkin?" timbal Sehun, dan seketika ketiganya (Luhan, Zitao, Jongin) men-_death_ _glare_ si _maknae_ Sehun ini, yang kalau bicara selalu asal-asalan. "tapi… benarkah!?" tanya Jongin penasaran, "apa itu yang dimaksud Bora saat menelponmu?" tanya Luhan, "Bora-_noona_ menelponmu Hun? Kenapa bukan akuu~" kata Zitao yang mendapat jitakan dari Luhan, dan Zitao hanya meringis kesakitan dengan wajah T_T. Acara _gossip_ ke-4 laki-laki itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat pelatih basket berteriak "Lu, Tao, Kai (Jongin), Hun! kalian ingin mematung saja dipinggir lapangan seperti _cheerleaders_ atau ingin latihan!?" kata Jung-_seonsaengnim_, seketika semua anggota tim basket baik inti maupun pemain cadangan berkumpul di tengah lapangan, "Kris! Pimpin _stretching_! _Ppalliwa_!" titah Jung-_seonsaengnim_, lalu Kris pun memimpin jalannya pemanasan (_stretching_) dengan _mood_ yang kurang –tidak– bagus.

Waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba, Junmyeon berada di gerbang sepertinya menunggu Jongdae yang sedang mengambil mobil. "ayo Junmyeon~" ajak Jongdae setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah menghampiri Junmyeon, "benar tidak apa?" tanya Junmyeon, tetapi Jongdae hanya menjawabnya dengan membukakan pintu mobilnya dari dalam, "ayolah~" kata Jongdae dan akhirnya Junmyeon pun masuk kedalam mobil _Mercedes_ hitam milik pemuda ber-marga Kim tersebut. Tanpa Junmyeon sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari lapangan parkir, "dia dengan siapa?" kata Kris sambil terus memperhatikan mobil Jongdae yang lama-lama menjauh.

"Kris~ ayo kita pulang! Kau memperhatikan apa sih?" tanya Bora yang sudah ada di mobil Kris, membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya. "kita tunggu Kyungsoo dulu…" kata Kris,

"Kyungsoo? Dia bukannya biasanya dijemput?" tanya Bora, "sopir pribadinya sedang sakit…" jawab Kris. Dan tak lama kemudian Do Kyungsoo yang dimaksud Kris pun datang dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil Kris. "maaf kau sudah menunggu lama _hyung_…" kata Kyungsoo, "tidak apa-apa…" jawab Kris, "hai~ Kyungsoo~" sapa Bora, Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. "Kyungsoo-_ah_, kita mengantar Bora dulu _ne_?" kata Kris, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mereka pun jalan.

"sudah sampai Myeon~" kata Jongdae sambil memberhentikan mobilnya didepan rumah yang besarnya naujubilah, "besar sekali rumahnya O.O" kagum Jongdae, dasar norak, padahal rumahnya juga sangat besar. "tapi Chen… apa benar ini rumah? Bukan kantor pemasaran?" tanya Junmyeon dengan wajah _innocent_-nya, Jongdae tertawa dan menjawab "ahaha~ kantor pemasaran sudah kita lewati tadi saat didepan… mungkin ini lapangan sepak bola._.", dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Junmyeon telah memencet _intercom_ yang ada disamping gerbang rumah tersebut setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih kepada Jongdae yang sekarang sudah pulang, "_nuguseyo?_" tanya seorang wanita dari _intercom_ tersebut, "aku… Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon…" jawab Junmyeon ragu-ragu takut dia salah alamat, tapi dugaan dia salah setelah mendengar balasan dari wanita yang menjawab _intercom_ tersebut, "_ah~_ _Junmyeon-ssi, sebentar akan kubukakan…_", Junmyeon hanya mengangguk walaupun tidak akan terlihat oleh si penjawab _intercom_ tersebut. Tak lama kemudian gerbang terbuka dengan sendirinya, dengan hati-hati Junmyeon masuk kedalam lingkungan rumah tersebut. Melongo, ya… Junmyeon sedang melongo melihat rumah yang begitu besar ini, "orang gila mana yang mau membuat rumah sebesar ini…" gumam Junmyeon, tiba-tiba Ibu Kim keluar menghampiri Junmyeon yang sedang mematung. "Ibu…" Junmyeon menghampiri Ibunya, "cepat sekali sampainya… ayo ikut Ibu…" Ibu Kim dan Junmyeon pun berjalan dengan dikomandoi Ibu Kim, "tadi aku bersama Jongdae naik mobilnya, rumah dia juga di daerah sini jadi cepat…" jelas Junmyeon. Sampailah Junmyeon dan Ibunya disuatu tempat, sepertinya tempat para pelayan dirumah ini, karena banyak sekali pelayan yang mondar-mandir. "_aigo_~ Junmyeon-_ah_, kau sudah besar ya? Aku sudah lama tidak kerumahmu jadi pangling…" kata salah satu pelayan yang seingat Junmyeon bernama Bibi Lee, Junmyeon hanya tersenyum dan menyapa semua pelayan yang notabene semuanya lebih tua daripada Junmyeon, "_annyeonghasimnikka_~ Kim Junmyeon _imnida_…" kata Junmyeon sambil membungkuk.

"Junmyeon… kau bisa bersama Bibi Lee berkeliling rumah… Ibu mau bekerja dulu" kata Ibu Kim, Junmyeon menurut saja lalu berjalan berdua bersama Bibi Lee. Setelah Bibi Lee memperlihatkan semua tempat yang harus diketahui Junmyeon, mereka berdua pun berbincang. "umurmu berapa sekarang Junmyeon?" tanya Bibi Lee, "17 Bi…" jawab Junmyeon, "sudah lama sekali berarti ya…" kata Bibi Lee. Selintas Junmyeon teringat pertanyaan yang memutari pikirannya tentang penghuni rumah ini, dan ia pun bertanya pada Bibi Lee. "Bibi Lee…" panggil Junmyeon, "ya?" sahut Bibi Lee, "eumm~ rumah sebesar ini, ada berapa penghuninya Bi?" tanya Junmyeon hati-hati, Bibi Lee tersenyum dan menjawab "ada 4… tuan besar, nyonya besar, tuan muda, dan satu lagi adik dari tuan muda yang akan kau asuh…". Junmyeon terpelongo, rumah sebesar ini hanya dihuni 4 manusia saja?! Kalau rumah ini miliknya, dia pasti sudah membawa tetangga-tetangganya untuk tinggal bersama, pikirnya. "itu juga jika tuan besar dan nyonya ada di rumah, terkadang beliau tidak pulang karena bekerja di luar negeri atau luar kota…" lanjut Bibi Lee. Junmyeon makin kaget, _'berarti jika kedua orang tua dirumah ini tidak pulang hanya ada dua kepala saja dirumah ini? Sangat gila'_ batin Junmyeon. "boleh aku tahu umur berapa anak-anak dari tuan dan nyonya besar?" tanya Junmyeon, "anak yang pertama sepertinya seusiamu, dan yang akan kau asuh berumur 5 tahun, anak laki-laki yang lucu sekali… ayo aku antar ke kamarnya…" jawab Bibi Lee lalu mengantar Junmyeon kesebuah ruangan besar, ah~ bukan! Sebenarnya kamar tidur milik anak kecil yang akan diasuh Junmyeon, terlalu besar untuk anak umur 5 tahun sepertinya. Saat masuk terlihat ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut _blonde_ sedang bermain menghadap jendela bersama beberapa pelayan laki-laki, dengan cekatan para pelayan laki-laki yang tadi terduduk langsung pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon, Bibi Lee, dan anak yang belum Junmyeon tahu namanya.

"Kevin, ada teman baru…" kata Bibi Lee lalu menyuruh Junmyeon menghampiri mereka berdua, Junmyeon pun berjalan mendekati anak bernama Kevin tersebut, "aku tinggal ya…" kata Bibi Lee lalu pergi meninggalkan Kevin dan Junmyeon. _'lucu sekaliiiiiii~ dan tampan juga untuk anak umur 5 tahun ehehe~ tapi… sepertinya aku kenal dengan wajah ini…'_ batin Junmyeon. "_annyeong_~ ^^" sapa Junmyeon, "_annyeong_~" balas Kevin, "kau lucu sekali, namamu siapa?" tanya Junmyeon membuka percakapan walau kenyataannya dia tahu siapa nama anak tampan didepannya ini, "Ke-vin…" jawab Kevin mengeja namanya, "baiklah Kevin-_ssi_, namaku Junmyeon… senang berkenalan denganmu~ ^^" Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan baik oleh Kevin, "Junmyeon-_noona_ mau bermain berthamaku?" tanya Kevin, _'aigoo~ dia masih cadel, lucu sekaliiiiii' _batin Junmyeon gemas. "baiklah… kita mau bermain apa?" tanya Junmyeon, "lego~" jawab Kevin senang lalu sejurus kemudian mengambil mainan lego-nya. Sehari itu Junmyeon telah bermain, memandikan, menyuapi makan, dan bercanda dengan Kevin, secepat itu Kim Junmyeon berteman dengan Kevin. Para pelayan tetap yang bekerja disana saja terkagum, pasalnya Kevin bukan anak yang mudah percaya dengan orang asing, jika bermain pasti hanya ingin dengan kakaknya saja, tetapi kali ini berbeda, sepertinya Kevin memiliki firasat baik dengan Junmyeon.

Lelah bermain, Junmyeon dan Kevin sedang terduduk di ruang tamu. "Kevin, kau punya kakak?" tanya Junmyeon, dan Kevin mengangguk lucu, "kemana dia sekarang?" lanjut Junmyeon, "K-_hyung_ biathanya belum pulang kalau belum jam 6 thore…" jawab Kevin sambil memakan _ice cream_-nya. "oh, begitu… jadi kau sendirian dirumah? Dengan Bibi Lee?" tanya Junmyeon, dan Kevin mengangguk –lagi. Tak tersadar ternyata Kevin telah tidur di pangkuan Junmyeon, dengan sigap Junmyeon membersihkan noda _ice cream_ disekitar mulut Kevin dan memindahkan Kevin ke kamarnya. Setelah Junmyeon pulang bersama Ibunya tak lama kemudian, _hyung_ dari Kevin pulang lalu memasuki kamar Kevin, "ah~ dia sudah tidur rupanya…" gumamnya, salah satu pelayan yang melihatnya pun bertanya, "tuan muda mau dibuatkan makan? Hari ini Kevin sudah mendapatkan _babysitter_ tuan muda…", _'babysitter?'_ batinnya "tidak usah Bi… terima kasih…".

Junmyeon telah sampai dikelasnya pagi-pagi sekali, hanya terlihat baru beberapa siswa yang sudah datang ke sekolah. Junmyeon ingat perkataan Ibunya bahwa _hyung_-nya Kevin juga bersekolah di Shinhwa dan satu angkatan dengan Junmyeon, _'siapa ya K-hyung yang dimaksud Kevin dan Ibu?'_ batin Junmyeon. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Jinri, "selamat pagi Myeonie~" sapa Jinri, "pagi~" balas Junmyeon tersenyum. "Jinri-_ya_… kau tahu dikelas kita siapa saja yang berinisial K?" tanya Junmyeon, "memangnya kenapa?.-." Jinri malah bertanya balik, "sudahlah bantu aku saja…", "eumm~ Kyuhyun, Kaeun, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Kim Mina, Kim Kibum?" tutur Jinri mengabsen anak yang berinisial K, Junmyeon masih terus berfikir. Sampai akhirnya semua murid telah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing dan bel masuk berbunyi.

"bagaimana pekerjaan _babysitter_-nya?" tanya Minseok memakan _curry_ _ramyeon_-nya, mengingat sudah waktunya istirahat dan Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Jinri sedang berada di kantin. "menyenangkan… dan Kevin anak laki-laki yang sangat lucu…" jawab Junmyeon, "syukurlah…" gumam Minseok, "Kevin?" tanya Jongdae, "nama anak yang aku asuh Chen… dan dia baru berumur 5 tahun…" jawab Junmyeon, "dia juga mempunyai kakak yang ternyata bersekolah disini dan satu angkatan dengan kita…" lanjut Junmyeon, "siapa namanya? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Jongdae, "aku tidak tahu pasti, tetapi Kevin memanggilnya K-_hyung_._." jawab Junmyeon, Jinri tersentak "ah~ jadi itu alasannya kau bertanya siapa saja anak dikelas kita yang berinisial K?-_-", "ehehe~ aku lupa memberitahumu Jinri-_ah_" kata Junmyeon. "tapi kira-kira siapa ya?" tanya Jinri, "Kiwil mungkin…" timpal Jongdae.

Junmyeon sedang sendirian di perpustakaan sekarang, teman-temannya entah kemana, mungkin Minseok sedang memberikan _fanservice_ kepada _noona_ fans nya, Jongdae sedang ber-_gags_ ria dengan teman seni-nya, dan Jinri sedang membantu anak kelas X latihan Paskibra. "aku tidak mengerti… u_u" gumam Junmyeon, dengan memegang sebuah buku dongeng berjudul _Gretel and Hanssel_, tiba-tiba ada yang duduk disamping Junmyeon, lantas Junmyeon pun menengok dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Chanyeol. "kenapa kita bertemu terus di perpustakaan ya Junmyeon-_ssi_…" kata Chanyeol tanpa melihat kearah Junmyeon melainkan membuka halaman-halaman buku yang ia bawa, Junmyeon terus saja memperhatikan Chanyeol, dan saat Chanyeol menoleh kearah Junmyeon, sontak Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang sedang ia baca, maklum Kim Junmyeon sedang kaget karena bertatapan sangat dekat dengan Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Junmyeon. "ha- ha-nya ke- kebetulan mungkin…" balas Junmyeon gugup menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang ber-_blushing_, "_Gretel and Hanssel_, cerita yang bagus Myeon…" kata Chanyeol, "kau pernah baca?" tanya Junmyeon, dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "eum~ Junmyeon-_ssi_ kau tahu dimana sekolah dasar yang bagus tidak?" tanya Chanyeol, "memangnya ada apa?" bukannya menjawab Junmyeon malah balik bertanya, "adikku akan masuk sekolah… tapi aku tidak tahu dimana saja sekolah yang bagus…" jawab Chanyeol, "aku tidak terlalu tahu juga tapi waktu itu sepertinya di daerah _Cheongdamdong_ ada sekolah yang bagus…" jelas Junmyeon, "_Cheongdamdong_ itu daerah rumahku Junmyeon-_ssi_…", "_jeongmalyo_?" tanya Junmyeon kaget, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil menyembulkan senyuman yang membuat waktu di sekitar Junmyeon terasa berhenti.

Besoknya… Tim basket inti (Kris, Luhan, Zitao, Jongin, Sehun) sekarang sedang berada di ruang OSIS untuk mengetahui konfirmasi dari acara stasiun TV yang mengajak tim basket Shinhwa untuk bertanding dalam acara amal, dan pertandingan tersebut butuh persetujuan dari OSIS. "Kris… kemarin KBS telah mengkonfirmasikan bahwa pertandingannya tanggal 6 November" jelas Chanyeol sebagai ketua OSIS, namun yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja sambil memainkan kunci mobil. Luhan bosan melihat kelakuan Kris dan akhirnya dia yang angkat bicara, "jadi dilaksanakannya dimana?" tanya Luhan, "dari pihak stasiun TV memberi tahu bahwa pertandingannya dilaksanakan di sekolah kita…" kali ini Baekhyun yang menjawab, "bagaimana Kris?" tanya Luhan, "terserah saja…" jawab Kris dengan tidak manusiawinya. "Kris-_ssi_… kalau kau tidak mau berpartisipasi, kami akan membatalkan surat persetujuan dari sekolah yang sudah kami kirim…" Seohyun jengkel dengan kelakuan Kris yang seperti anak-anak, "baiklah Seohyun-_ssi_, sebenarnya kami sudah menunggu konfirmasi dari hari kemarin… terima kasih kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu… maaf sebelumnya" kata Luhan, dan Kris menjadi orang pertama yang pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS, lalu kemudian disusul oleh yang lainnya. "Chanyeol-_ah_, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau semasa SMP betah bersahabat dengan Kris…" kata Yixing tidak percaya, dan di-iya-kan oleh Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Junmyeon sekarang sedang membuatkan makanan untuk Kevin bersama Bibi Lee, ya dia sedang kembali menjadi _babysitter_ sekarang. "Bibi Lee… kata Ibu, kakaknya Kevin bersekolah di Shinhwa juga?" tanya Junmyeon, dan Bibi Lee mengangguk lalu menjawab "tuan muda orangnya sangat baik, terutama pada Kevin, dia sangat sayang pada Kevin…", Junmyeon hanya ber-Oh ria, "dia juga tampan, pintar, tinggi, dan setahuku disekolah dia menjadi ketua organisasi atau… apalah itu namanya… organisasi atau bukan Bibi tidak terlalu tahu" lanjut Bibi Kim, Junmyeon berfikir.

"Kevin-_ssi_… makan dulu ya? Sesudah itu mandi…" kata Junmyeon menghampiri Kevin yang sedang bermain _puzzle_ di kamarnya, dan Kevin hanya mengangguk lucu. Terlalu lelah, sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur bersama di kamar Kevin, dengan Kevin yang memegang botol susunya namun tertidur khas anak balita. "aku pulang…" teriak seseorang memasuki rumah, "tuan muda… mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Ibu Kim, "iya Bibi Kim, aku lapar~" rengek si tuan muda seperti pada Ibu kandung sendiri, "baiklah…" jawab Ibu Kim, "Kevin mana?" tanya tuan muda yang kita ketahui Kevin selalu memanggilnya K, "dia diatas sedang bersama _babysitter_-nya…" jelas Ibu Kim lalu kembali berjalan menuju dapur, _'babysitter-nya sedang berada disini?'_ batin K lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar Kevin. Saat K membuka pintu kamar Kevin, terlihatlah ada seorang wanita sedang tertidur membelakangi pintu, saat K mendekat terlihatlah sang _babysitter_ yang ternyata ia kenal siapa _babysitter_ itu. "Junmyeon?!" kaget K tidak percaya, dilihatnya wajah Junmyeon yang sedang tertidur dengan teliti _'dia manis juga'_ batin K lalu menyelimuti Kevin dan Junmyeon, "hebat sekali bisa berteman dengan Kevin" kata K lalu tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba Junmyeon menggeliat membuat K terperanjat dan langsung keluar dari kamar Kevin. Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya "seperti ada orang…" gumam Junmyeon, "tadi sepertinya aku tidak menggunakan selimut" Junmyeon bingung dan menengok kesana-kemari tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, "mungkin Ibu atau Bibi Lee…" prediksi Junmyeon.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Junmyeon sedang melamun dikelasnya, dia sedang memikirkan siapa K sebenarnya. Dan tiba-tiba ingat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol waktu itu di perpustakaan bahwa dia memiliki adik, dan ciri-ciri yang diberitahu Bibi Lee juga sama persis seperti Chanyeol, _'Chanyeol dia baik hati, tinggi, pintar dan tampan tentunya ehehe~ ah! Dia juga tinggal di Cheongdamdong, ketua dari organisasi OSIS… tidak salah lagi hihi~ itu pasti Chanyeol' _batin Junmyeon dan tanpa tersadar dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri di kelas seperti orang kesetanan setan cinta (?) tetapi tiba-tiba Junmyeon teringat Kris _'atau dia? Cih! Tidak mungkin balok es berjalan itu hyung-nya Kevin, jelas sekali sifat-nya berbanding terbalik dengan ciri-ciri yang Bibi Lee katakan aku yakin itu pasti Chanyeol ehehe~'_ Junmyeon kembali memamerkan senyumnya. Jinri, Minseok, dan Jongdae yang bersama Junmyeon pun saling tatap, "anak ini kenapa?-_-" tanya Minseok, "dia sudah gila kurasa._." timpal Jongdae, "sedang jatuh cinta sepertinya…" tambah Jinri, "_mworago_?!" kaget Minseok dan Jongdae bersamaan. "dengan siapa?" tanya Minseok, Jongdae mengangguk-angguk, "mana aku tahu.-. mungkin dengan Chanyeol, setahuku mereka berdua sering tidak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan, Junmyeon sendiri yang curhat padaku…" jawab Jinri, "ahaha~ peningkatan sekali Kim Junmyeon…" kata Jongdae sambil bertepuk tangan, sementara Minseok yang merupakan kakak sepupu dari Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum. "Junmyeon-_ya_! _Jeongshin_ _charyeo_~" teriak Jinri, pasalnya guru yang akan mengajar telah masuk ke kelas mereka.

Junmyeon sedang membaca buku di lapangan basket sekarang, entah mengapa ia ingin pergi ke tempat ini, dasar aneh. Dan terdengar suara-suara tim basket sedang melakukan latihan bersama Jung-_seonsaengnim_, dan dengan tidak sengaja, Kris melihat Junmyeon –walaupun Junmyeon berada di tempat duduk penonton paling atas, tetapi Kris dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Pas sekali saat waktunya _time_ _out _untuk istirahat sejenak, Kris dengan ragu menghampiri Junmyeon. Tanpa Junmyeon sadari sekarang Kris sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan canggung, "heh Kim Junmyeon" panggil Kris dengan sangat tidak sopannya, yang dipanggil pun menengok dan tidak sampai dua detik, Junmyeon langsung beranjak dari duduknya berniat untuk pergi namun ditahan oleh si ring basket berjalan ini. "tunggu dulu~" sergah Kris, dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Junmyeon pun kembali duduk. "bagaimana kau tahu namaku hah? Dasar tiang aneh-o-" gerutu Junmyeon, Kris hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Junmyeon. "dari _name_ _tag_-mu lah, dan saat di ruang MultiMedia waktu itu Lee-_seonsaengnim_ memanggilmu. _pabo_" jawab Kris, Junmyeon sudah hilang kesabaran "jangan menyebutku bodoh dasar tiang listrik aneh!", Junmyeon ingin pergi (lagi) tetapi kembali ditahan oleh Kris. "kau ini maunya apa sih?! Kalau hanya ingin meledekku lain kali saja! Aku sedang malas!" kata Junmyeon kesal dengan kelakuan si alien satu ini. "nanti dulu, aku- aku- a- aku- aku ingin minta maaf padamu tentang yang kemarin-kemarin yang aku lakukan padamu…" jelas Kris panjang lebar, "permintaan maaf diterima, sudah ya aku sibuk…" jawab Junmyeon lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris, dan kali ini ia berhasil pergi dari si tiang itu. "ish! Aku menyesal sudah pergi ke lapangan basket, dan kenapa aku harus membaca disana menyebalkan! Seharusnya ak- ouch!" gumaman Junmyeon terpotong setelah menabrak seseorang, "ah~ _mianha_\- Junmyeon?" kata si penabrak yang ternyata Chanyeol, "Chan- Chanyeol? Maafkan aku, aku terburu-buru…" kata Junmyeon meminta maaf, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

Chanyeol dan Junmyeon sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah sekarang, sambil memakan _ice_ _cream_ mereka. "kau kenapa lagi Junmyeon-_ya_?" tanya Chanyeol, "tidak apa-apa…" sangkal Junmyeon dengan wajah ditekuk, "aku tidak bisa dibohongi Myeon~ cerita saja…" dasar anak psikolog, tau saja wajah orang yang sedang ada masalah. "aku… tadi aku hanya bertemu si ring basket berjalan… itu saja…" jawab Junmyeon, Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti "yasudahlah… tidak usah kau pikirkan…" kata Chanyeol menenangkan Junmyeon. Tiba-tiba Junmyeon teringat _hyung_-nya Kevin dan berniat bertanya pada Chanyeol, karena ia belum mengetahui adik Chanyeol itu laki-laki atau perempuan. "Chanyeol-_ssi_… adikmu itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Junmyeon, "laki-laki… memangnya kenapa?" jawab Chanyeol dengan diikuti pertanyaan, _'sudah pasti hyung itu Chanyeol ehehe~'_ batin Junmyeon dan tersenyum sendiri (lagi), "kau kenapa Junmyeon-_ya_?" tanya Chanyeol, "tidak kok, tidak apa-apa…" jawab Junmyeon menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Chanyeol, _'bagaimana bisa mood-nya langsung cepat berubah, tadi wajahnya ditekuk kesal, sekarang tersenyum… lucu sekali'_ batin Chanyeol. Entah takdir atau kebetulan, Kris melihat Chanyeol dan Junmyeon sedang berdua (lagi), mengingat taman belakang sekolah dekat dengan lapangan basket. Setelah Kris pergi dengan… err… perasaan cemburu mungkin? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Geumi. "K, aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata disini… kita harus memberikan angket untuk siswa kelas tiga K, kau lupa? Yixing mencarimu…" kata Baekhyun tanpa menyadari adanya Junmyeon, _'K?! K!? K?! Chanyeol dipanggil K?! tebakan-ku tidak salah lagi huahahaha~'_ batin Junmyeon mendengar kalau Chanyeol dipanggil oleh Baekhyun dengan sebutan K, tanpa Junmyeon ketahui alasannya Chanyeol dipanggil K. "baiklah Baekhyun-_ah_… Junmyeon-_ssi_, aku pergi dulu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol, Junmyeon hanya mengangguk lucu lalu tersenyum, dan Chanyeol pun pergi bersama Baekhyun.

"Bora-_noona_ kemana _hyung_?" tanya Jongin, "iya, sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan Bora-_noona_ bersama lagi…" tambah Sehun, Kris menjawab dengan malas "kalian jangan bertanya tentang Bora lagi padaku karena aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya…" jelas Kris panjang lebar, membuat ke-empat pasang mata disekitarnya terpelongo kaget. "Kris? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan, "dia yang meminta, yasudah aku turuti… dan… akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sangat manja, dan itu menjijikan…" jawab Kris datar, "apa gara-gara teman SMP Sehun itu?" tanya Luhan, "Luhan-_hyung_! Temanku itu laki-laki, tidak mungkin Kris-_hyung_ berselingkuh dengannya, Kris-_hyung_ kau masih normal kan?" bawel Sehun. Luhan, Jongin, dan Zitao hanya tertawa, "aku masih normal Oh Sehun-_-" jawab Kris, "kalau bukan karena teman SMP Sehun, lalu apa masalahnya _hyung_?" tanya Zitao yang sudah mengetahui asal-usul teman SMP Sehun itu. Kris menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya kembali, mencoba tenang dan ingin menceritakan semuanya mengenai teman SMP Sehun dan putusnya hubungannya dengan Bora.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kris, ke-empatnya pun membuat ekspresi (O.O) "jadi… kau menyukai Kim Junmyeon itu eum?" tanya Luhan buka suara menghentikan kecengo-an diantara mereka, namun yang ditanya hanya diam saja sambil memainkan kaleng soda-nya, sedang berfikir sepertinya. "benar kan apa kataku, benci jadi cinta _hyung_…" bangga Jongin dengan perkataannya tempo hari, "tapi _hyung_, kau kan sering berkelahi setiap bertemu dengannya… bagaimana bisa kau langsung menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Sehun, dan ke-empatnya langsung menatap Sehun secara intensif (?). _'benar juga apa kata Sehun'_ batin Kris, "memangnya Kim Junmyeon itu yang mana?._." tanya Zitao tidak mengetahui wujud Junmyeon seperti apa. "dia temannya Kim Jongdae temanmu, Sehun, dan Kai di organisasi seni…" jawab Luhan, dan Zitao hanya ber-Oh ria tanpa tau Junmyeon yang mana. "aku tahu…" kata Kris, ke-empat lainnya bingung dengan ucapan Kris, "tahu apa? Tahu bulat?" tanya Sehun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Kris malah bertanya "besok hari apa?", "eumm~ hari Sabtu hyung… memangnya kenapa?" jawab Jongin diiringi pertanyaan, "aku ada ide…" kata Kris tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "ide apa Kris?" tanya Luhan, "sesuatu… yasudah lah, aku pulang dulu…" jawab Kris lalu pergi dari rumah Sehun meninggalkan Luhan, Jongin, Zitao, dan tentunya Sehun. "dia sudah gila kurasa…" kata Jongin, "kau baru menyadarinya Kai…" tambah Sehun dan tawaan mereka membahana di ruang tengah rumah Sehun.

Sekarang Junmyeon sedang bersama Chanyeol di sebuah toko buku, memilih novel yang mereka suka lalu membelinya. "kita makan siang dulu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka keluar dari toko buku tersebut, "boleh…" jawab Junmyeon, "baiklah ayo…" ajak Chanyeol dan mereka pun pergi ke sebuah kedai tidak jauh dari toko buku tadi _'seperti kencan saja ehehe~'_ batin Junmyeon. Saat mereka sedang memakan pesanan mereka Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan bertanya kepada Junmyeon "bagaimana dengan Kris? Maksudku… apa kau tidak ingin berdamai dengannya?", Junmyeon terdiam dan menghembuskan nafasnya "entahlah… tadi dia meminta maaf padaku…" jawab Junmyeon, Chanyeol memperhatikan "lalu? Kau memaafkannya?", Junmyeon tidak menjawab, "kau membencinya?" tanya Chanyeol, Junmyeon lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menjawab "sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untukku untuk membencinya… aku hanya tidak suka saja dengan sifatnya yang sombong dan egois itu…", Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "pernah dengar benci jadi cinta tidak?" canda Chanyeol sambil tersenyum usil, "ah~ kau ini apa-apaan sih~ menyebalkan –o-" kesal Junmyeon dan selanjutnya hanya tawaan yang terdengar di meja yang mereka tempati. "eumm~ Chanyeol… tadi aku dengar kau dipanggil K oleh Baekhyun… K itu apa?" tanya Junmyeon bingung dengan panggilan Chanyeol, pasalnya inisial nama Chanyeol tidak ada embel-embel K-nya, "ah~ itu… sebenarnya anggota OSIS memanggilku ketua, dan Baekhyun bilang kalau mengucapkan ketua itu terlalu panjang, jadi dia memulai dengan memanggilku K sebagai singkatan untuk Ketua… Baekhyun ada-ada saja memang…" jawab Chanyeol tertawa mengingat kelakuan Baekhyun, Junmyeon hanya bingung _'tidak mungkin Kevin memanggil Chanyeol ketua, aneh sekali-_-'_ batin Junmyeon. "Chanyeol-_hyung_!" panggil seseorang bersuara anak kecil, membuat Junmyeon menengok ke belakangnya dan Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan ternyata benar saja anak kecil yang memanggil Chanyeol, dia pun menghampiri meja yang ditempati Chanyeol dan Junmyeon dengan berlari. "Chansung-_ya_~ kau bersama siapa kesini?" tanya Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut anak kecil tadi yang diketahui bernama Chansung, "aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Paman Choi" jawab Chansung, Junmyeon hanya terbengong melihatnya _'anak ini siapa?'_ batin Junmyeon. "ah~ Junmyeon-_ah_, kenalkan ini adikku yang aku ceritakan waktu itu…" jelas Chanyeol, "_annyeonghaseyo_~ Park Chansung _imnida_~ _bangapseumnida_~" kata Chansung memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk tanda hormat. Junmyeon hanya terpelongo kaget, namun dengan cepat kembali sadar dan menyapa balik si kecil Chansung "a- a- _annyeong_~ Chansung-_ssi_, Junmyeon _imnida_~", beribu pertanyaan muncul di kepala seorang Kim Junmyeon… _'ini bukan Kevin'_, _'mungkin Chanyeol memiliki adik lain'_, _'kalau bukan Chanyeol lalu siapa?'_ begitulah beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di batin Junmyeon, "Junmyeon?" kata Chanyeol menyadarkan Junmyeon dari lamunannya, "ah~ _ne_… eum~ Chanyeol-_ah_, adikmu hanya satu atau masih ada lagi?" tanya Junmyeon memastikan, "tidak ada… hanya Chansung…" jawab Chanyeol. Junmyeon hanya bisa terbengong, Jadi selama ini, K-_hyung_ itu bukan Chanyeol, pikirnya. "memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, "tidak… tidak apa-apa…" jawab Junmyeon.

Junmyeon sudah ada dirumahnya sekarang, sedang menyantap makan malamnya dengan sang Ibu tercinta. "Bu… besok hari Sabtu dan aku libur sekolah, tapi apakah aku tetap bekerja?" tanya Junmyeon, "iya kau tetap bekerja… kalau bekerja kau hanya libur hari Senin, Selasa, dan Minggu… dan hari Sabtu kau mulai pagi-pagi, jadi besok kau berangkat bersama dengan Ibu" jawab Ibu Kim menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan Junmyeon katakan.

Besoknya, Junmyeon dan Ibunya pun berangkat bersama. Saat sampai di rumah Kevin, Junmyeon dan Ibunya melihat Kevin sedang bermain di teras rumah dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangat tinggi menggunakan celana _jeans_ panjang, kaos hitam panjang dan sepatu DC, namun tidak terlihat wajahnya karena laki-laki tersebut menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan, _'itu siapa? Pakaiannya seperti bukan pelayan… apa dia Ayahnya Kevin?'_ batin Junmyeon. "tuan muda…" panggil Ibu Kim pada laki-laki itu yang ternyata tuan muda, Junmyeon yang mendengar Ibunya memanggil tuan muda itu pun sudah tidak sabar melihat siapakah K-_hyung_ yang dia kira Chanyeol dan ternyata bukan. Dan saat tuan muda tersebut berbalik, betapa sangat-sangat kagetnya Junmyeon yang ternyata K-_hyung_ itu adalah Kris.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Dan saat tuan muda tersebut berbalik, betapa sangat-sangat kagetnya Junmyeon yang ternyata K-hyung itu adalah Kris._

CHAPTER 6

"KAU!?" teriak Junmyeon dengan sangat tidak anggunnya sambil menunjuk Kris, namun Kris yang sudah tidak kaget lagi bahwa Junmyeon menjadi _babysitter_ untuk Kevin hanya menghampiri Junmyeon dan Ibunya dengan santai, "kalian saling kenal?" tanya Ibu Kim aneh, "Bibi Kim, yang lainnya belum datang, aku dan Kevin belum sarapan…" keluh Kris, "Ibu di- dia…" kata Junmyeon terbata-bata, "IBU?!" sekarang si tiang listrik ini yang kaget karena dia belum tahu bahwa Junmyeon merupakan anak dari Bibi kesayangannya ini, "iya tuan muda… Kim Junmyeon anak Bibi… yasudah aku buatkan sarapan dulu…" jawab Ibu Kim lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua insan yang tengah melongo, "Junmyeon-_noona_ ayo kita ke terath belakang…" kata Kevin menghampiri Junmyeon dan Kris.

Sekarang mereka bertiga (Kris, Junmyeon, Kevin) sedang berada di taman belakang rumah dekat kolam renang, Kevin sedang bermain dengan mobil _remote_ _control_-nya, sementara Junmyeon dan Kris sedang duduk di bangku taman, saling berjauhan tentunya… jika Kris berada di ujung kanan bangku taman maka Junmyeon berada di ujung kiri bangku taman. "hati-hati Kev!" teriak Kris pada adik tersayangnya itu, "jadi… kau… K-_hyung_ yang dimaksud Kevin…" kata Junmyeon tanpa memandang ke arah Kris, "memangnya kau kira siapa, Junma?" tanya Kris sambil meledek Junmyeon dengan menyebutnya Junma, sungguh demi apapun Junmyeon tidak suka dipanggil dengan kata itu, ayolah Junma terdengar seperti Umma (Ibu)! Pikirnya. percayalah Kim Junmyeon, itu panggilan sayang Kris untukmu.

"jangan panggil aku dengan kata itu… aku bukan ibu-ibu-_-" kesal Junmyeon, Kris hanya tertawa dan menjawab "ibu-ibu bagaimana maksudmu? Dan memangnya kenapa… belum ada yang memanggilmu Junma kan? Baru aku saja iya kan? Memanggilmu Junmyeon itu sudah _mainstream_ Myeon~", Junmyeon hanya melirik sebal pada Kris, dan di pikir-pikir ia baru mendengar Kris berbicara senyaman itu. Dan… senyuman Kris, yatuhan~ jangan lupa untuk membunuh Junmyeon saat pulang nanti, pasalnya ia tengah terpesona melihat Kris yang sekarang. Ayolah Myeon~ kemana saja kau saat di sekolah!? Sepertinya Kim Junmyeon terkena karma karena sudah meledek gadis-gadis disekolah yang mayoritasnya merupakan penggemar Kris. Kris yang selalu berkelahi dengannya, Kris yang sudah ia pukul menggunakan buku setebal 178 halaman, Kris yang sudah membuat ia meringis kesakitan di koridor sekolah, Kris yang tidak ia sukai, dan sekarang berani-beraninya Kim Junmyeon terpesona melihat Kris, tamatlah kau Junma. "tapi kata Bibi Lee kau itu ketua salah satu organisasi di sekolah…" kata Junmyeon bingung, "Bibi Lee itu tidak bisa membedakan yang mana organisasi dan yang mana ekskul… dia mengira kalau Tim Basket itu sama dengan ekskul…" jawab Kris sambil tertawa, Junmyeon hanya bingung.

"_hyung_~ aku bothan, ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar…" ajak Kevin menghampiri Kris, Junmyeon hanya memperhatikan kedua adik-kakak tersebut, Kris tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kevin dan menjawab "kau mau kemana eum?", "Lotte World… dan ajak juga Junmyeon-_n oona_ berthama _hyung_~" jawab Kevin, Kris menatap Junmyeon "tentu saja kita pergi bertiga, tapi kita sarapan dulu _ne_ jagoan?" kata Kris, Junmyeon hanya salah tingkah dan melihat ke segala arah, sementara Kevin sedang berlari senang dan masuk kedalam rumah. Kris berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "ayo Myeon~ kita sarapan dulu…" ajak Kris, Junmyeon menoleh dan menjawab "ti- ti- tidak, terima kasih…", "kau harus tahu sesuatu Kim Junmyeon~ kalau Kris Wu tidak menerima penolakan…" kata Kris lalu menarik tangan Junmyeon dan menggandengnya masuk rumah.

Mereka akhirnya pergi bermain ke Lotte World, terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Tidak tersadar kalau Kris dan Junmyeon yang jika di sekolah sering berkelahi, sekarang tertawa bersama seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, berterima kasihlah kalian berdua pada Kevin dan Ibu Kim. "kita duduk dulu saja disana…" kata Kris menunjuk sebuah bangku taman yang kosong, mereka bertiga pun duduk. "Kev~ kau mau _ice_ _cream_ tidak?" tanya Kris pada Kevin yang duduk ditengah-tengah Junmyeon dan Kris, Kevin menjawab dengan anggukan, "kau mau Myeon?" tanya Kris, "eum~ boleh…" jawab Junmyeon sambil tersenyum, "ratha coklat ya K!" teriak Kevin. _'kenapa berbanding terbalik sekali sifatnya disekolah dan dirumah, apalagi kalau bersama Kevin… benar kata Chanyeol'_ batin Junmyeon tidak menyangka dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri sembari memperhatikan Kris yang sedang memesan _ice_ _cream_.

"aku baru tahu ternyata kau anaknya Bibi Kim selama Bibi Kim bekerja dirumah…" kata Kris, "aku ingat sih waktu itu Bibi Kim membawa anak kecil kerumah dan itu 8 tahun yang lalu…" lanjut Kris dan memakan ice cream-nya, "itu aku Kris-_-" jawab Junmyeon, Kris hanya tertawa dan berkata "tapi kenapa dulu kau jelek Junma? Ahaha~ beda sekali dengan sekarang…", "menyebalkan sekali-o- memangnya apa bedanya aku dulu dan sekarang eoh?" tanya Junmyeon dengan sebalnya, "sekarang kau cantik…" jawab Kris dan…

BLUSH~~

Wajah Junmyeon merah menahan malu dan senang diwaktu yang bersamaan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu, dua orang sudah membuat wajahnya terbakar dari dalam (?) yakni Chanyeol dan Kris. "Kris… kenapa sikapmu di sekolah sangat berbeda 360 derajat dengan sikapmu diluar sekolah? Kau seperti memiliki dua kepribadian dan itu menyeramkan…" kata Junmyeon sambil sesekali melirik Kris, Kris hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Junmyeon yang panjang dan menurutnya itu lucu. "memangnya kenapa kalau aku memiliki dua kepribadian? Seperti psikopat yang suka menculik menurutmu? Bagaimana kalau aku menculikmu?" kata Kris yang membuat Junmyeon langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah (O.O), "K- Kr- Kris… ka- ka- kau bercanda kan?" tanya Junmyeon takut, namun Kris terus memajukan wajahnya kehadapan wajah Junmyeon, "aku tidak bercanda Kim Junma~" jawab Kris masih terus memajukan wajahnya dan bersamaan dengan Junmyeon yang semakin memundurkan badannya. "Kri-", "akk!" ucapan Junmyeon terpotong oleh teriakan kesakitan Kris dan membuat Kris kembali terduduk, dan ternyata alasan Kris berteriak adalah perutnya tertendang oleh Kevin yang sedang tertidur, kepala Kevin berada di paha Junmyeon dan kakinya berada di paha Kris. Junmyeon hanya tertawa melihat Kris kesakitan, "rasakan itu… terimakasih Kev~" kata Junmyeon sambil mengecup kening Kevin, kalau bukan karena Kevin mungkin Junmyeon telah dicium oleh si tiang bermarga Wu ini. "Kevin~ kau jahat sekali menendangku~" rintih Kris memegang perutnya, "maka dari itu kau jangan berbuat jahat padaku… yasudahlah Kris kita pulang saja, Kevin sudah lelah sepertinya sampai tertidur begini…" kata Junmyeon, "iya…" jawab Kris singkat lalu ia menggendong Kevin menuju mobil dan pulang.

_**From : 0611xxxxx**_

_**Subject : -**_

_**Kau sedang sibuk tidak?**_

_**-Kris**_

Hari ini hari Minggu, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para remaja karena biasanya di hari Minggu ini mereka bisa menonton film, pergi ke mall, nongkrong bersama teman-teman, jalan-jalan bersama kekasih ataupun keluarga. Tapi tidak untuk Kim Junmyeon, gadis imut berponi ini hanya diam saja dirumah setelah mengerjakan PR dan membersihkan kamarnya yang bernuansa biru langit, biasanya teman-temannya (Jongdae, Minseok, Jinri) kalau hari Minggu begini akan mengajaknya keluar, terkadang Junmyeon menerimanya lalu bersama-sama pergi keluar dan tidak jarang juga Junmyeon menolak dan berakhir dengan mereka ber-empat bermain di rumah Junmyeon. Ibunya yang izin tidak bekerja sedang pergi menjaga kakeknya Junmyeon yang sedang sakit, jadi mau tidak mau Junmyeon hanya sendiri di rumah. "hoaam~ bosan juga u_u" kata Junmyeon yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari menonton TV, tiba-tiba handphone Junmyeon yang terletak dimeja bergetar, Junmyeon pun meraih ponsel berwarna putih tersebut dan terlihatlah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak ia ketahui.

Junmyeon membelalakan matanya, kaget tentunya. "tiang ini dapat nomor ponselku darimana?" gumam Junmyeon.

–FLASHBACK–

Hari Sabtu yang sangat melelahkan dan menyenangkan tentunya untuk Kris, pasalnya ia sudah berdamai dengan Kim Junmyeon –menurutnya.

KRIS'S POV

"Besok hari Minggu, aku harus mengajak Junmyeon pergi lagi tentunya ehehe~ tapi bagaimana caranya? Besok dia libur-,,-" kataku memikirkan caranya mengajak Junmyeon jalan-jalan, dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang… ah~ tidak, itu Sehun dan Jongin yang masuk kerumahku.

"_hyung_! _What's_ _up_?" sapa Jongin dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang… yaa~ lumayan lah, tidak memalukan bagiku sebagai guru les dadakan bahasa Inggrisnya… "kalian ada apa kemari?" tanyaku, dan mereka berdua duduk di sofa. "ketua seni menyuruh kami berkumpul di _Kintex_ _Hall_ untuk latihan acara kelulusan kelas tiga _hyung_~ dan itu hanya untuk anggota di bidang menyanyi dan _modern_ _dance_, padahal aku ingin sekali bersantai dirumah u_u" jawab Sehun dengan lesunya, kasihan sekali anak ini haha~ "siapa suruh kalian masuk grup seni itu…" kataku sambil tertawa meledek mereka, dan wajah mereka berubah ditekuk. "tadi aku melihat Jongdae-_hyung_ keluar dari sebuah rumah sepertinya dia sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke _Kintex_ _Hall_ juga… ternyata rumah dia disekitar sini juga…" kata Jongin memberi info padaku bahwa dia melihat salah satu dari sahabat Junmyeon yang mirip unta setengah dinosaurus itu… tunggu! Sahabat Junmyeon? Sahabat Junmyeon!? Sahabat Junma-ku?! Anggota seni?!

"Kim Jongdae yang sahabatnya Junmyeon itu _hyung_… _molla_?" tanya si Jongin, tentu saja aku tahu Ggamjong. "memangnya dia anak seni?" tanyaku, Jongin mengangguk dan menjawab "dia ikut seni vocal…", tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan ide di kepalaku bagaimana caranya mengajak Junmyeoni pergi, "Jongin… Sehun…" panggilku dan keduanya menengok, "bisakah kau meminta nomor ponsel Kim Junmyeon pada Jongdae?" pintaku, dan benar saja perkiraanku bahwa kedua anak alien ini akan meledekku, tawa mereka menggelegar didalam ruang tamu rumahku, "kalian jangan tertawa seberisik itu! Kevin sedang tidur…" kataku mencoba mengendalikan tawaan mereka, dan mereka pun terdiam "maaf _hyung_~ aku tidak tahu kalau Kevin sedang tidur… eum~ jadi _hyung_… kau menyukai _yeoja_ itu ya?" tanya Jongin mengangkat alisnya sebelah, dasar aneh. Sebaiknya aku jujur saja walaupun mereka akan memberitahukan kepada Luhan dan Zitao, persetan lah yang penting aku bisa bersama Junmyeon, "ck!-,- baiklah… baiklah… aku mengakuinya bahwa aku suk- ah _ani_… cinta pada Junmyeon… puas kalian eoh?" kataku dan kembalilah si dua orang gila didepanku ini tertawa tapi tidak sekeras sebelumnya, mereka pun berhenti tertawa tetapi digantikan dengan seringaian aneh-_- "baiklah _hyung_… apa sih yang tidak kami lakukan untukmu _hyung_? Nanti akan aku kirimkan nomornya padamu…" jawab Sehun dan aku pun bernafas lega karena bocah-bocah ini mau membantuku, "sudah ya _hyung_… kami berangkat dulu sudah jam 3, bisa-bisa terlambat… sampai jumpa Yifan-_hyung_~" kata si Odult Sehun sambil meledek, dasar anak kecil menyebalkan, "dadah _hyung_~" si Jongin juga ikut-ikutan meledek, tapi tidak apa-apa lah yang penting aku dapat nomor Junmyeon ahahah~

KRIS'S POV END

Dan pada hari itu juga, tepatnya jam 6 sore ponsel Kris bergetar menerima pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Jongin.

_**From : Kai Jongin**_

_**Subject : Nomor pacarmu XD**_

_**Hyung… ini nomornya Junmyeon 0612xxxx**_

_**Tadinya aku dan Sehun ingin kerumahmu tapi Ibunya Sehun baru saja pulang dari Perancis, jadi ya tidak jadi._.**_

_**Selamat berjuang hyung! \m/**_

–FLASHBACK END–

"mencurigakan sekali sih tiang ini… jangan-jangan dia benar-benar penguntit… hiiih~" kata Junmyeon dengan polosnya percaya bahwa Kris itu psikopat. Dengan merinding, Junmyeon pun membalas pesan dari Kris.

_**To : 0611xxxx**_

_**Subject : -**_

_**Memangnya kau ada perlu apa? Dan kau tahu nomor-ku dari siapa? Kau mencurigakan Kris-o-**_

Di lain sisi, Kris yang sedang mengeluarkan motor Ducati-nya membaca balasan pesan dari Junmyeon dan tersenyum "lucu sekali dia…". Sebelum menyalakan mesin motornya, Kris membalas pesan Junmyeon.

_**To : **____**MyBabyJunma **_

_**Subject : -**_

_**Sudahlah nanti aku jelaskan, aku sedang ada diperjalanan menuju rumahmu. Dan kita akan jalan-jalan, dandan yang cantik ya…**_

Kris pun tersenyum setelah membalas pesan pada Junmyeon, dan langsung menjalankan motornya pergi menuju rumah Junmyeon tercinta, "untung ada Bibi Lee yang tahu dimana alamat Junmyeon…" kata Kris ditengah perjalanan.

Sementara Junmyeon yang sedang membaca balasan dari Kris pun sedang merona wajahnya setelah membaca kalimat terakhir dalam pesan Kris. Perasaan senang, kesal, dan bingung menjadi satu, tetapi lama-kelamaan senyuman terukir di wajah Junmyeon "menyebalkan sekali sih dia… tapi… dia memangnya tahu rumahku dimana?" gumam Junmyeon. 25 menit kemudian bel rumah Junmyeon berbunyi, "Kris kah itu? Bukannya dari _Cheongdamdong_ kesini memakan waktu 30 menit ya?._." bingung Junmyeon tetapi gadis itu tetap membukakan pintunya dan terlihatlah orang yang memencet bel rumah Junmyeon. "Chanyeol?" kaget Junmyeon melihat Chanyeol yang ia kira Kris sedang berdiri didepannya sekarang, "_annyeong_ Junmyeon-_ah_… aku tidak mengganggumu kan?" tanya Chanyeol, Junmyeon kembali ke alam sadarnya dan menjawab "ah~ ti- ti- tidak Chanyeol-_ah_… ayo duduk…" dan mereka berdua pun duduk di bangku depan rumah Junmyeon, "ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Junmyeon, Chanyeol tersenyum "tadi aku habis mengantarkan Ibuku ke rumah temannya dan tidak sengaja aku lewat daerah sini jadi ya aku kesini…" jawab Chanyeol, Junmyeon hanya ber-Oh ria. Kris telah sampai di depan pagar rumah Junmyeon, dan ia melihat sebuah mobil BMW hitam terparkir _'ada siapa?'_ batin Kris, tanpa aba-aba lagi Kris pun membuka pagar rumah Junmyeon dan masuk. Kris sekarang disuguhi pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan baginya, Junmyeon sedang duduk berdua bersama "Chanyeol?!" kata Kris.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Kris sekarang disuguhi pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan baginya, Junmyeon sedang duduk berdua bersama "Chanyeol?!" kata Kris._

CHAPTER 7

"Kris kau sudah sampai?" tanya Junmyeon polos, Kris menghampiri mereka berdua. "ayo Junma… kita jalan…" ajak Kris menggandeng tangan Junmyeon, "ah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Junmyeon, maaf aku tidak tahu kalau Junmyeon ada janji denganmu Kris…" kata Chanyeol berniat pulang tetapi "kau tidak usah pulang Chanyeol-_ah_…" kata Junmyeon sembari menahan tangan Chanyeol, Kris kaget _'what the!? apa yang Junmyeon lakukan?!'_ batin Kris, "kita pergi bertiga saja… lagipula aku tidak tahu Kris mau mengajakku kemana…" lanjut Junmyeon, _'Junmyeon itu polos atau bodoh sih? Aku itu mengajaknya berkencan, bukan rekreasi sampai mengajak Chanyeol segala-,,-'_ batin Kris meledek Junmyeon yang pintar tapi bodoh ini. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah Kris mengusam pun menjawab "tidak usah Junmyeon-_ah_ aku bisa pu–" terpotong oleh ucapan Junmyeon, "ayolah, tidak apa-apa… iya kan Kris?" tanya Junmyeon pada manusia yang tengah membeku itu, "tapi aku bawa motor Myeon… tidak mungkin dinaiki tiga orang…" jawab Kris, "tapi Chanyeol kan bawa mobil… ayolah Yeol…" bujuk Junmyeon, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Chanyeol mengangguk, "terserahlah…" gumam Kris lalu keluar disusul Chanyeol dan Junmyeon setelah mengunci rumahnya, "pakai ini Junma…" kata Kris sembari memberikan helm pada Junmyeon. Kris dan Junmyeon naik motor sementara Chanyeol sendiri dengan mobilnya.

Ternyata Kris ingin membawa Junmyeon ke bioskop yang terletak di _Yongsan_. Mereka bertiga (Kris, Junmyeon, Chanyeol) pun memasuki daerah bioskop, "kita mau nonton apa Kris?" tanya Junmyeon, melihat Kris sedang memilih film, "kita akan nonton… eumm~ kau mau nonton apa?" tanya Kris balik, "aku… aku… aku tidak tahu yang mana yang seru._." jawab Junmyeon. Chanyeol yang dari tadi menjadi bisu temporer pun angkat bicara "nonton _Cube_ saja, kudengar filmnya bagus…", Kris memutar bola matanya jengah, "kau pernah menontonnya Yeol?" tanya Junmyeon, Chanyeol menggeleng "belum, aku hanya membaca _synopsis_-nya di internet dan menurut teman-temanku film-nya seru…" jawab Chanyeol, "bagaimana kalau ki-" Kris belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh Junmyeon "kita nonton _Cube_ saja Kris…", "bagaimana kalau film lain?" tanya Kris, "eumm~ itu sih terserah kau saja, tapi aku ingin menontonnya dan Chanyeol juga ingin menonton film itu…" jawab Junmyeon, Kris meraung-raung dalam hati _'kalau bukan karena aku mencintaimu Junmyeon~ sudah aku lempar si Chanyeol ke galaxy-_-'_ . "ah… baiklah kalau begitu, kita nonton film itu…" kata Kris dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, sebenarnya Kris awalnya mengajak Junmyeon ke bioskop untuk menonton film tersebut, tetapi sayangnya telah didahului oleh Chanyeol.

Selesai mereka menonton film, Kris berniat mengajak Junmyeon untuk makan siang, "Junmyeon-_ah_… sepertinya aku harus pulang…" kata Chanyeol setelah mereka keluar dari bioskop, _'akhirnya! baguslah kalau begitu haha~'_ batin Kris senang mendengarnya, "tapi kenapa cepat-cepat sekali?" tanya Junmyeon dengan wajah memelas, sumpah demi apapun Chanyeol tidak tega melihat wajah Junmyeon yang sedang memelas ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kris untuk yang kedua kalinya karena salah paham. Chanyeol nampak berfikir "aku harus menjemput Chansung di rumah Paman Choi, dia harus pulang karena besok mulai sekolah…" jawab Chanyeol berbohong dengan sangat sempurna, Junmyeon menghela nafasnya "baiklah…terima kasih ya sudah mau pergi bersama…" kata Junmyeon sembari tersenyum, "ah _aniya_… harusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada kalian, yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu… sampai jumpa~ terima kasih Kris…" Kris hanya mengangguk, dan Chanyeol pun pergi. "kau mau makan siang Myeon?" tanya Kris, Junmyeon mengangguk "dimana?", "ada lah~ aku tahu tempat makan yang enak… ayo!" kata Kris lalu menggandeng tangan Junmyeon, namun tidak sampai 1 menit Chanyeol pulang… Kris dan Junmyeon bertemu Bora. "Kris? Ooh~ jadi dia yang membuatmu langsung menerima putus dengan-ku huh?" kata Bora sambil memperhatikan Junmyeon dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, Junmyeon hanya memutar bola mata-nya jengah. Junmyeon tahu gadis kaya dan cantik seperti Bora pasti tingkat kesombongannya lebih lebih dari Kris, mangkanya dia memperhatikan Junmyeon dengan tatapan meremehkan. "rendah sekali mengambil pacar orang…" lanjut Bora, "jaga omonganmu Yoon Bora!" bentak Kris yang sudah malas dengan sikap Bora, "apa Kris? Pantas saja kau berbohong dan beralasan padaku kalau _yeoja_ ini teman SMP si Sehun! Ternyata! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu Kris!" kata Bora, Junmyeon yang mendengar omongan Bora pun melirik Kris _'teman SMP Sehun?' _batin Junmyeon, "dan kau _yeoja_ murahan… dasar tidak tahu diri!" kata Bora sambil mengangkat tangannya berniat untuk menampar Junmyeon, tapi sayangnya Junmyeon tidak selemah seperti yang terlihat, dengan sigap Junmyeon menangkap tangan Bora, Kris terpelongo melihat apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon. "asal kau tahu saja… aku bukan _yeoja_ murahan dan aku baru mengenal Kris beberapa hari yang lalu… terima kasih Kris, aku pergi dulu… dan oh, Yoon-_agasshi_ sepertinya kau harus menipiskan _make_ _up_ mu yang tebal seperti tembok Berlin itu…" Junmyeon lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Bora, "sialan! Dasar yeoja sialan!" murka Bora, sebenarnya Kris ingin tertawa tetapi ia tahan karena ini bukan waktu yang tepat. "Bora, sayang kau sedang apa disini?" tanya seorang pria menghampiri Bora dan tentunya disitu juga ada Kris, Kris tertawa meremehkan "dan sekarang, siapa sebenarnya yang wanita murahan huh? Dasar jalang!" kata Kris meninggalkan Bora dan berlari mengejar Junmyeon, "Kris!" panggil Bora namun sia-sia.

"menyebalkan sekali sih si tiang listrik itu…" gumam Junmyeon sambil berlari kecil, "Junma!" panggil Kris, "…" bukannya berhenti Junmyeon malah mempercepat larinya, "JUNMYEON!" teriak Kris berlari dan menarik tangan Junmyeon, "lepaskan!" bentak Junmyeon menampis genggaman tangan Kris, "dengarkan aku dulu Junma…" pinta Kris, "lupakan saja! Anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal!" balas Junmyeon dan berlari setelah berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari Kris, Junmyeon berlari ke arah parkiran berharap Chanyeol belum pulang, dan benar saja, mobil Chanyeol masih terparkir indah di tempatnya, "Chanyeol?" panggil Junmyeon, dan munculah Chanyeol di samping mobilnya setelah sebelumnya sedang berjongkok sambil mengobrol dengan gadis kecil dan memberikan gadis kecil itu coklat. "Junmyeon kau kenapa? Mana Kris?" tanya Chanyeol, "antarkan aku pulang Yeol~ kau jangan menanyakan ring basket berjalan itu lagi… hiks~" jawab Junmyeon mulai menangis dan masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol, "tapi Myeon…" kata Chanyeol yang melihat Kris berlari menghampiri mereka, "Junma! Buka dulu pintunya! Dengarkan aku dulu…" Kris memohon sambil menggedor kaca mobil, Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan, "Chanyeol ayo cepat!" teriak Junmyeon dari dalam, Kris men-_death_ _glare_ Chanyeol, "maaf _hyung_… aku tidak bisa menolaknya…" kata Chanyeol masuk ke mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan Kris. "SHIT!" umpat Kris.

Junmyeon masih terisak saat di perjalanan, "kau kenapa Junmyeon-_ah_? Bercerita lah…" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jalanan, "tadi ada wanita aku tidak tahu siapa tetapi Kris memanggilnya Bora… hiks~" jawab Junmyeon, "lalu?", "hiks~ dan Bora mengataiku wanita murahan yang mengambil Kris darinya… hiks~" lanjut Junmyeon, Chanyeol mendengarkan, "dan yang membuatku menangis… hiks~ Kris berbohong pada Bora tentangku, Kris bilang kalau aku teman SMP nya Sehun… dan itu yang membuat mereka putus… hiks~" jelas Junmyeon panjang lebar, jalanan sedang macet saat itu dan ditambah dengan guyuran hujan yang cukup deras. Chanyeol mengusap kepala Junmyeon, "sudahlah tidak apa-apa… kau hanya _shock_ saja…" kata Chanyeol menenangkan Junmyeon, "jujurlah Myeon… kau menyukai Kris kan?" tanya Chanyeol, Junmyeon mendongak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu kembali menunduk dan berkata "aku… aku… aku tidak menyukainya… maksudku aku tidak tahu…", Chanyeol tersenyum "itu berarti kau mencintainya… jangan membohongi diri sendiri Myeon…" kata Chanyeol masih mengelus kepala Junmyeon yang tidak bicara apa-apa. Chanyeol merogoh _dashboard_-nya dan mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah cokelat, tadinya ia membelinya untuk Chansung, tetapi sepertinya Junmyeon lebih membutuhkan, "ini… makan ini… katanya cokelat bisa mengembalikan _mood_-mu yang buruk menjadi cerah lagi… dan itu bekerja padaku…" kata Chanyeol memberikan cokelat tadi pada Junmyeon, Junmyeon menerimanya dengan senang hati "terima kasih Yeol… aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan ku sekarang jika tadi kau sudah pulang…" kata Junmyeon mulai memakan cokelat yang Chanyeol berikan, Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat melihat Junmyeon memakan cokelat sampai belepotan, "nah… sekarang aku antar kau pulang _ne_? sudahlah jangan menangis lagi…" kata Chanyeol menginjak gas setelah jalanan sudah tidak macet, Junmyeon hanya mengangguk.

Kris sedang frustasi, dia sudah pulang kerumahnya setelah mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil hujan-hujanan dan sekarang sedang bermain basket di lapangan basket dirumahnya, air hujan terus mengguyurnya. "brengsek!" teriak Kris, "aku tidak akan memaafkan si brengsek Park Chanyeol itu! Bajingan!" lanjut Kris melempar bola basketnya ke sembarang arah. Tanpa Kris sadari, Chanyeol tengah memperhatikannya, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kris yang basah kuyup terguyur air hujan yang sangat deras, "AAARGGGHHH~!" teriak Kris. "Kris-_hyung_!" panggil Chanyeol, yang dipanggil pun menengok, Kris menghampiri Chanyeol dengan langkah yang cepat dan…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"_Kris-hyung!" panggil Chanyeol, yang dipanggil pun menengok, Kris menghampiri Chanyeol dengan langkah yang cepat dan…_

CHAPTER 8

_BUGH!_

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kris menghajar Chanyeol sampai tersungkur, setelah itu Kris menarik kerah baju Chanyeol, "kau! Ada apa kau kemari huh! Dasar sialan!" kata Kris berniat untuk memukul Chanyeol lagi namun kepalan tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol, "tu- tunggu _hyung_! Kau salah paham!" cegah Chanyeol terbata-bata dengan sudut bibir yang mengucurkan darah segar. Kris melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Chanyeol dengan kasar, Chanyeol meringis dan mengelap darah yang ada di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah mampu berdiri, Chanyeol berkata "hyung… dengarkan aku dulu… selama ini kau hanya salah paham padaku…", "salah paham apanya hah?! Kau melarangku berhubungan dengan Bora karena kau juga menyukainya kan?! Dan sekarang! Kau… kau ingin mengambil Junmyeon dari ku! Itu semua sudah jelas!" nafsu Kris meluapkan emosinya. "aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari Bora!" jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Kris sebelum seperti ini, mereka bersahabat sangat baik semenjak masuk kelas 1 SMP, sampai saat mereka masuk kelas 1 SMA di Shinhwa, terjadilah kesalah pahaman.

–FLASHBACK–

Chanyeol saat itu sedang membaca di kelasnya, dan tiba-tiba Kris menghampirinya. "Yeol!" kata Kris lalu duduk dibangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol, "ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol, "maafkan aku Yeol tapi… aku diterima oleh Bora…" jawab Kris. Chanyeol merasakan sesak di dadanya, "tidak apa-apa Yeol?" tanya Kris merasa tidak enak, sebenarnya Chanyeol sakit hati juga dengan pernyataan Kris, karena pasalnya Kris tahu kalau Chanyeol juga menyukai Bora yang Kris maksud itu, tetapi Chanyeol menahan perasaannya, dia sudah tahu kalau akan begini jadinya, kalau sudah begini, Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan Kris yang egois ini. "tentu saja tidak apa-apa _hyung_~ kalau kau senang aku juga senang… lagi pula Bora lebih suka padamu kan…" kata Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya yang dipaksakan, "terima kasih Yeol, ku kira kau akan marah…" kata Kris lalu menyandarkan badannya dibangkunya setelah _seonsaengnim_ masuk. Tidak lama setelah Kris dan Bora berpacaran, Chanyeol yang menyadari kelakuan Bora yang hanya memanfaatkan Kris pun menyerah sampai pada suatu hari Chanyeol pernah melihat Bora sedang berdua bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria disaat Kris sedang di rumah sakit karena cidera saat latihan basket. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Bora yang hanya memanfaatkan sahabatnya, Chanyeol pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Kris namun sia-sia, Kris bukannya berterima kasih pada Chanyeol dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Bora, dia malah berkata "Park Chanyeol! Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau masih menyukai Bora kan? Kau akan berharap kalau aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Bora lalu kau bisa mendekatinya begitu?! Bodoh sekali kau Park!" murka Kris, "bukan begitu _hyung_! Aku melihat menggunakan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Bo-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, "cih! Sudahlah! Tidak kusangka kau bisa seperti ini! Sahabat macam apa kau! Dan satu lagi! Jangan pernah anggap kalau kau mengenalku!" geram Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Semenjak saat itu mereka tidak terlihat bersama lagi, dan tempat duduk mereka pun menjadi berjauhan. Kris yang terpilih menjadi kapten tim basket pun selalu menghabiskan waktunya disekolah bersama teman satu tim basketnya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS –Itu kenapa Kris tidak suka berurusan dengan OSIS– hanya menghabiskan waktunya di ruang OSIS bersama anggota lainnya, apalagi saat mereka naik ke kelas XI dan kelas mereka terpisah, mereka seakan-akan tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

–FLASHBACK END–

"coba kau lihat sekarang!? Benar kan apa yang aku katakan padamu kalau Bora hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu?! Pikir itu _hyung_!" jelas Chanyeol, Kris terdiam ia mengingat saat tadi ia bertemu Bora sedang bersama laki-laki, secepat itu kah melupakan pacar dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, pikirnya. Bora memang hanya memanfaatkan Kris selama 1 tahun berpacaran, dan dengan bodohnya Kris tidak menyadari hal itu. "dan sekarang _hyung_… jujur… aku memang menyukai Kim Junmyeon… tapi dia mencintaimu _hyung_! Minta maaflah padanya, karena kau telah berbohong tentangnya pada Bora, dia pantas untukmu _hyung_!" lanjut Chanyeol lalu berjalan terpincang-pincang meninggalkan Kris yang diam membatu, ia menyadari kesalahannya karena dahulu lebih mempercayai Bora, wanita yang baru ia kenal dan melupakan sahabatnya yang telah bertahun-tahun bersamanya, salahnya sendiri yang tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain. "AAAAAGGGHH!" Kris gila.

Junmyeon sedang beristirahat di kamarnya setelah diantar oleh Chanyeol tadi, dia beruntung karena saat ia pulang Ibu Kim belum pulang dari rumah kakeknya, mau bicara apa dia pada Ibunya kalau Ibunya melihat Junmyeon pulang dengan keadaan acak-acakan, Junmyeon tidak mau Ibunya menjadi khawatir. Junmyeon terus saja teringat perkataan Chanyeol tadi bahwa perasaan Junmyeon pada Kris sekarang adalah cinta, "tapi bukannya aku menyukai Chanyeol? Tapi kenapa- aarrgghh!" kata Junmyeon frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya. Junmyeon merogoh kantung celananya berniat mengambil ponselnya, ia baru tersadar kalau sedari tadi ponselnya ia _silent_ dan tidak digetarkan, dan terteralah 25 _missed call_, 6 pesan masuk, dan 3 pesan suara. Saat Junmyeon membukanya hanya satu pesan yang berasal dari Ibunya yang isinya bahwa Ibunya akan pulang malam, sisanya berasal dari nomor Kris, baik itu _missed call_ ataupun pesan suara semuanya dari si tiang menyebalkan itu.

_**From : Kris Jelek**_

_**Subject : -**_

_**Junma maafkan aku… angkat teleponku aku mohon…**_

_**From : Kris Jelek**_

_**Subject : -**_

_**Junma… aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu… tolong angkat teleponku… kau hanya salah paham Junma…**_

Begitulah sebagian pesan masuk dari Kris, Junmyeon hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Tetapi didalam hatinya, Junmyeon bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kris sampai sebegini menyesalnya padahal di fikir-fikir ini hanya masalah sepele. Entahlah Junmyeon, Kris juga tidak tahu.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 (END)

CHAPTER 9

Sekarang hari Senin, Kris berangkat pagi-pagi berniat untuk bertemu Junmyeon dan meminta maaf padanya. Kris pun pergi ke perpustakaan tetapi ia tidak menemukan Junmyeon disana, Kris juga sempat mengintip jendela ruang OSIS saat ia berpura-pura menuju kantor guru, tetapi Kris tidak melihat Junmyeon, yang ada ia melihat Chanyeol sedang rapat dengan anggota OSIS lainnya, di kantin juga tidak ada. Sampai akhirnya ia lelah mencari dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang duduk di bangku kelas bersama Luhan, Jongin, dan Sehun. "Kris… kau seperti sedang gelisah… ada apa?" tanya Luhan, "aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Kris singkat. Tiba-tiba Jongin dan Sehun teringat saat Kris meminta nomor Junmyeon pada mereka, "ah iya _hyung_… bagaimana? Benar kan itu nomor Junmyeon?" tanya Jongin penasaran, Kris hanya mengangguk, "bagaimana hyung pendekatanmu? Sukses tidak?" tanya Sehun, Kris hanya menggeleng-geleng. Luhan, Jongin, dan Sehun menampakkan wajah bingung mereka, "ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Jongin, Kris mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya lalu memulai bercerita pada ketiga anak manusia didepannya.

Ketiganya bengong, "kau harus minta maaf padanya Kris… dan juga kau harus meminta maaf pada Chanyeol…" kata Luhan menasehati Kris, "aku sudah mencari Junmyeon kemana-mana Lu, di perpustakaan, di kantin, di ruang OSIS, di taman belakang lapangan basket tapi Junmyeon tidak ada…" jelas Kris memijat pelipisnya, _'dasar bodoh hyung ku satu ini'_ batin Sehun "kenapa kau tidak mencari di kelasnya _hyung_?" tanya Sehun, Kris menengok ke arah Sehun dan berdiri dengan tiba-tiba "aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun…" kata Kris sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun dan pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan kelas. Luhan, Jongin, dan terutama Sehun yang mendengarnya _sweatdrop_, Sehun ingin muntah rasanya mendengar perkataan Kris tadi, "Kris-_hyung_ itu kalau sedang stress bodohnya kelihatan sekali…" kata Sehun, "sepertinya akan ada cinta segitiga antara kau, Kris-_hyung_, dan Kim Junmyeon ya Hun… huahahahah~" kata Jongin meledek, tawanya dan Luhan menggelegar keseluruh kelas, Sehun hanya mem-_pout_ bibirnya dan kembali memainkan game di ponselnya.

Kris sampai di depan kelas Junmyeon, ia menengok kesana kemari tetapi ia tidak melihat keberadaan Junmyeon, yang ada hanya Jinri, Minseok, dan Jongdae. Kris pun menghampiri ketiga sahabat Junmyeon itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari para gadis yang mengerubunginya. Jinri, Minseok, dan Jongdae terlihat bingung dengan kedatangan Kris, "ada apa?" tanya Minseok, "eum… Kim Junmyeon… boleh ku tahu dia ada dimana?" jawab Kris dengan pertanyaan, ketiganya saling bertatapan, "memangnya kenapa kau mencari Junmyeon?" tanya Jinri menyelidik, Kris merasa ia sedang di interogasi oleh polisi tentang masalah pembunuhan _'sialan! Menyesal aku datang kemari, menyeramkan juga ternyata teman-temannya Junmyeon'_ batin Kris merutuki dirinya, "aku hanya… ada perlu dengannya…" jawab Kris, "dia tidak masuk sekolah, tadi Ibunya mengantarkan surat, katanya Junmyeon sedang sakit…" kata Jongdae menjelaskan, seketika wajah Kris berubah menjadi panik, "terima kasih…" kata Kris lalu keluar dari kelas Junmyeon dengan cepat. Minseok, Jongdae, dan Jinri terpelongo.

"Ibu kau bekerja saja… aku tidak apa-apa dirumah sendirian…" kata Junmyeon yang melihat Ibunya di dapur sedang membuatkan bubur dan teh untuknya, "tapi kau sedang sakit Myeon…" balas Ibu Kim, Junmyeon menghampiri Ibunya "tidak apa-apa Bu… nanti saat Ibu pulang pasti aku sudah sembuh…", Ibu Kim tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, anak cantiknya satu ini memang keras kepala, "yasudah kalau begitu… tapi jangan lupa kau habiskan buburnya dan minum obatmu… _arachi_?" tanya Ibu Kim, Junmyeon hanya mengangguk, sejurus kemudian Ibu Kim sudah tidak ada dirumah.

Merasa jenuh didalam rumah, Junmyeon pun keluar untuk mencari udara segar mumpung masih pagi, ia pun pergi ke taman dekat rumahnya dan duduk di satu bangku taman. "aku gila juga sakit gara-gara si tiang listrik itu… cih!" gerutu Junmyeon, tanpa Junmyeon sadari ada seseorang tengah duduk di sampingnya, namun bedanya orang tersebut duduk berlawanan arah dengan Junmyeon, "katanya sakit… tapi masih bisa main… kau itu malas sekolah atau bagaimana?" tanya seseorang itu, Junmyeon berfikir _'sepertinya aku kenal suara security ini'_ batin Junmyeon, dan benar, saat Junmyeon menoleh ke orang itu, nampaklah Kris masih menggunakan seragam sekolah sedang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Junmyeon bengong, dan kemudian kembali ke alam sadarnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Kris kalau saja Kris tidak menahan Junmyeon dengan memegang tangan Junmyeon erat. "lepaskan aku!" kata Junmyeon menampis tangan Kris dan pergi berlari, tetapi saat ingin menyebrang ada sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi hampir menabrak Junmyeon jika saja gadis imut itu tidak ditarik oleh Kris kedalam pelukannya. "kau… hati-hati kalau ingin menyebrang… _ara_?" kata Kris masih mendekap pinggang Junmyeon, Junmyeon hanya mengangguk lucu. Cukup lama Junmyeon dan Kris saling bertatapan, jantung keduanya seakan tidak mau untuk berdetak dengan pelan, sampai akhirnya Junmyeon melepaskan paksa rengkuhan Kris dan pergi meninggalkan Kris. Tanpa berniat untuk menghentikan Junmyeon, Kris hanya mengikuti Junmyeon dari belakang, "berhenti mengikutiku Kris! Pulang sana!" usir Junmyeon kesal lalu kembali berjalan, "aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau mendengarkan ku Junma…" kata Kris, "behenti memanggilku Junma…" kata Junmyeon tanpa memberhentikan langkah kakinya, sampai pada akhirnya Kris menarik Junmyeon dan…

CHUU~

Kris mencium Junmyeon tanpa persetujuan gadis didepannya ini, selama 5 menit bibir mereka menempel sampai akhirnya Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan mengelus bibir Junmyeon dengan ibu jarinya. Junmyeon hanya bengong dengan perlakuan Kris, dia tidak menolak karena kenyataannya Junmyeon tidak bisa menolak, "dengarkan aku _ne_?" kata Kris, Junmyeon hanya mengangguk. "aku mencintaimu Kim Junmyeon… masalah tentang putusnya aku dengan Bora itu karena aku baru sadar kalau dia selama ini hanya memanfaatkanku, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu… soal teman SMP Sehun… kau memang satu SMP dengan Sehun tetapi kalian tidak saling kenal… aku tahu tentang SMP mu dari Bibi Lee… apa itu salah? Kau hanya salah paham… dan begitu juga sebaliknya… aku juga salah paham pada Chanyeol… aku mencintaimu Kim Junmyeon…" jelas Kris, Junmyeon masih bengong mencerna semua perkataan Kris. Sampai akhirnya Junmyeon buka suara "aku… aku… aku juga Kris…", Kris tersenyum jahil "juga apa Myeon? Hm?", "menyebalkan sekali sih-o- aku juga mencintaimu Kris…" jawab Junmyeon dan langsung menyambar bibir Kris, posisi mereka masih seperti semula dengan Kris merengkuh pinggang Junmyeon dan Junmyeon mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris. "mulai sekarang… kau menjadi _babysitter_ ku _ne_? Kevin bisa diurus kembali oleh Bibi Lee…" kata Kris semangat, Junmyeon memukul kepala Kris "ouch!" ringis Kris sambil mengusap kepalanya, "apa-apaan kau ini… memangnya aku mau menyuapi dan memandikan alien sepertimu hah?" kata Junmyeon, "tapi kan sekarang kau bukan hanya milik Kevin saja Junma u_u" balas Kris, Junmyeon hanya tertawa meledek Kris.

END


	10. ending author's sorry :(

ENDING

Akhirnya, Kris dan Chanyeol kembali berteman lebih tepatnya bersahabat. Dan akhirnya pun siswa satu sekolah sudah tahu bahwa Kris sang Kingka telah berpacaran dengan Junmyeon si juara umum, sebagian fans Kris ada yang menangis Bombay setelah mendengarnya, dan ada juga yang memberikan selamat pada Junmyeon entah untuk apa. Bora yang dipindahkan sekolahnya ke Jepang hanya gigit jari setelah Ayahnya tahu kalau Bora hanya berfoya-foya selama berada di Korea. Tim basket pun memenangkan pertandingan amal, Chanyeol juga mendapat pengganti Junmyeon yang selama ini ada di depan matanya yaitu Baekhyun si gadis imut yang sudah lama memendam rasa pada Chanyeol dan pada saat tahun ketiga Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, Yixing yang akhirnya bersama Seohyun, Sehun yang sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan murid kelas X yang bernama Lulu, Jongin yang mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan karena _dance skill_-nya, Luhan yang ikut masuk kelas seni di bidang vocal menjadi _main_ _vocal_ untuk paduan suara sekolah bersama dengan Jongdae, Jinri yang berhasil membawa tim Paskibra-nya ke tingkat nasional dan diundang untuk mengibarkan bendera di hadapan Presiden, Minseok pun juga ikut masuk kedalam kelas seni di bidang _modern_ _dance_ setelah Sehun dan Jongin melihat Minseok diam-diam sedang menari di ruang seni, Zitao yang sekarang membantu Bruce-_seonsaengnim_ mengajar murid lain _martial arts_, Kyungsoo murid kelas X yang ternyata adik sepupu dari Kris pun diterima masuk menjadi anggota OSIS.

THE END

KYAAAAAAAAA~~! Maaf banget kalo endingnya absurd bin ajaib dan ga jelas T_T mau bikin sequelnya pas mereka di universitas nih HEHEHEHE :"(

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan nunggu 2 tahun buat lanjutannya huhuhu I'm really sorry guys, thank you soooooo muuuuchh~~!


End file.
